Love Before the Great War
by Ellone
Summary: This is all about What may have happened before the great war. Dilandau fic, and later VH fic in the Sequel title is Zaibach Reborn which is the 2nd part of the story. There will be a third part. i will be adding to this story soon.
1. Chapter 1- A Very Bad Day

DisClaimer:I Do not Own any Charaters from escaflowne.I just wanted to   
write my version of fanfiction.:0)please don't sue.:0)  
rated " R " for my potty mouth.  
~~~~~~~  
This is about A girl named Atrea who came to Gaea, before the great   
war. She has no more family on earth, and has no direction in life.  
I have aged the charaters 3 years for story line purposes. This takes  
place starting 1 year before the great war.  
This is my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think.  
~~~~~~~  
-------------------  
Chapter 1: A Very Bad Day  
-------------------  
-In The Real World  
as in dreams,  
nothing is quite  
what it seems.- -The Book Of Counted Sorrows-  
-------------------  
  
I sat looking out the window of the plane, not really believing i  
am that high off the ground. I suppose it is really silly that I am  
afraid of heights.  
I am on my way to New york. The Big Apple. This will be my first   
time there. Let alone my first plane ride. I can't believe i got chosen  
out of millions of people to compete in the championship of weapons   
combat.So here i am... Talking to myself...Again...  
I know that i am good. I can certainly hold my own. I can really   
win this thing if i focus hard enough. 15 people around the world the  
best of the best. So why do i feel butterflies in my stomach. I know  
i am nervous, but this is a little extreme,even for me.  
-------------------  
Yes! I am finally here. " Taxi " I call out " Hey Taxi ". Damn   
these people are rude! " Taxi " i scream. Finally a taxi stops.  
" where you off too, Miss? " says the driver. "Um 34th street next  
to the Empire State Building, Please." My voice so quiet. " Alright  
so get in the cab already" Snaps the driver. " Well you don't have   
to be rude. " I retort.  
I got out of the cab. Walked up to the overpriced hotel i was   
supposed to stay in. Well the lobby looks like it is worth the price.  
" very nice " i murmur under my breath. Until i get in to the room.  
Are they serious?! This room is the size of my closet. Not worth the  
400$ a night. Damn. Oh well, i am here. Might as well get some sleep  
before tomorrows first competition.  
------------------  
Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit. Stupid alarm, i knew i should have   
thrown it off the plane! 5 A.M. . " it's ok " i calmly say. I can  
still be there early. After about an hour of getting ready, I am ready  
to face the world, even the rude cabdrivers. I lock up and head out  
into the fresh air. Inhale, exhale. See nothing to it. So why do i   
still have those butterfies in my stomach. I feel really sick. I walk  
a little faster toward the " A " building. Ok I am out of breath, and  
my bag feels like a ton of bricks. I better just get in there and....  
Some people are shouting from behind. What the hell! What is going   
on? This is going to be one of those days i can tell.  
A man running toward my direction almost knocks me over. " hey   
watch where your running " i scream, at his now back. What is going on  
over there? More people running toward me. I grab the closest man  
to me. " Hey sir, what is going on over there " I ask. " There is a man  
with strange clothes holding a sword to a womans throat, he looks  
crazy. " With that said, he pushs me into the brick wall and ran away.  
I knew i should have stayed home. That feeling again, i feel really   
sick. Everything is getting fuzzy. I bite my lip hard. Against my  
better inner judgement, i decided to go see what was going on. I ran   
toward the crowd of people pushing my way through, to the distrubance.  
Indeed there was a man there with strange clothing holding a sword   
to a womans throat.  
The man was about 19 years old, wearing blue and green armor. He  
is really, really handsome. He looks terrified and confused.  
I asked the lady next to me if anyone knew who that guy was. She  
said she had no idea, he appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed the first   
person he saw. A thought had occured to me, i wonder if he was part  
of the competition, clothes that strange though..... Not that i can   
talk. I had a black duffel bag around neck, a long simple black dress,  
and a sword at my side. I was ready for the competition all right. I   
was dressed in my chosen fighting attire. A man behind me started to   
push through the crowd of onlookers toward me. He grabbed my arm and  
said " I bet your with that freak over there, your coming with me " .  
"The Hell I am! Kindly take your hands off me or face the   
consequences. " I screamed at him. I pushed him away breaking free of   
his hold on my arm. He again tryed to grab arm. I calmly said to him  
" I warned you." I kicked him hard in the face, knocking him down.  
That made the crowd really angry. I panicked. Afterall this is making   
for a really bad day. And me with a short fuse.  
I really caught the attention of the crazed guy holding that woman  
hostage. He yelled to me " duck " so i did. when someone says duck  
you can't very well stand there looking like an idiot. Good thing too,  
that same guy i kicked, was trying to punch me and missed. It was slow  
motion from there. Everything i did from that point was going so very  
very slow. I dropped to the ground and swept the mans feet, causing   
him to fall into the crowd. I unsheathed my sword. I stated to the  
crowd in a very loud voice. " I am having a very bad day, so if  
you people wouldn't mind, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" The crowd grew   
quiet, a deafening silence. I was so wrapped up in my anger, i had not  
noticed the crazy man with the sword let his hostage go.  
Someone from behind me grabbed my arms, and whispered " if you want  
to live, follow my lead and you won't be harmed." I complied. I did not  
want to die here. Like this. A sword was now at my neck. " My name is   
Dollet, and i do not want to hurt you so please don't make any sudden   
moves." He whispered in my ear. " ok " I meekly replied. I went on to   
say. " My name is Atrea "  
My legs grew heavy and everything felt hot again. The butterflies   
from the plane now returning to my stomach. I would not pass out. This   
is bad. I bit my lip, hard. I could feel a copper taste in my mouth.   
I drew blood. This is all i needed. My thoughts wandering and   
scattered.....  
Just then a bright light engulfed me, and my would be attacker, and  
we were going up. I stopped fighting the feeling of passing out and  
just gave in.......  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2- The Hunt For Atrea

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it.  
This is my version of fanfiction:0) In this fic i made Dilandau more  
stable. Please tell me what you think.  
  
-------------------  
  
-Life is an unrelenting comedy.Therein lies the tragedy of it.-  
  
-Martin Stillwater-  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Hunt for Atrea  
  
-------------------  
  
Oww, My head, where am i? Ok this is strange. Last i remember i was  
in the middle of the street...... That could not have been real. Or was  
it. How did i get here? In the middle of a forest? Are my eyes   
playing tricks on me? It is dark out. I groan as i get up, i quickly  
assess my situation trying to figure out what the hell is going on. It  
is not everyday, you feel as though you lost your mind. Ok, i have   
never been here before, i am in a clearing, smack in the middle of a  
very dark, uninviting forest.   
I have to be dreaming. " this is not real " i whisper, and then   
shut my eyes. As i open them again, someone says " your not dreaming "  
"Who is there" I ask. I was so caught up in where i was, that i did not   
notice someone cooking over the small fire. I stood up and backed right  
up into a tree, and reached for my sword. Thank god it was still there.  
Mental note, start going to church every sunday. I asked again in a   
small voice " who is there". The man replied " i am Ardont ". My Knees  
were getting very weak. My bag still around my neck, felt really heavy.  
I slid down the truck of the tree and sat there looking over at the  
man. I could not see him well though, the fire was small and provided  
poor light. He spoke again " Do you know where you are "? I replied  
" no ". I was so tired, my mind was racing. I then told him " the last  
thing i remember was, being in new york when a light engulfed me and  
another man. I think he said his name was Dollet. Then i woke up here."  
" I see. Well i don't know anyone named Dollet, you were the only one i  
found here. I started this fire so you would not catch a cold ". He   
stated. He then went on to say " I have never heard of New York. We   
are near the village of Tollen ". I was stunned, confused and   
overwelmed. I did not think Villages even exsisted anymore. At least   
not in the U.S. I asked him " Ok so your saying that i am not in New   
York anymore, then what country am i in?" He was silent for a few  
minutes, then he said " We are near Freid ". " Freid? I do not know of  
any country called Freid ". I snapped at him. I figured i was being  
kind of rude to him, but i did not care. He was toying with me, he had   
to be. I know there was no such country called freid. In a laughing   
voice i said " Ok genius, what planet are we on then? " i was not   
prepared for the answer. He then got annoyed with me and said " Have  
you lost your mind girl? We are on Gaea ". I could feel the heat  
drain from my face. I said in a childlike voice " What is Gaea? We  
are on earth... Aren't we? He stood up and yelled " That cursed place"  
He pointed up at the sky and said " Look up there girl, that is the   
mystic moon. Or as you call it earth. Are you telling me you came from   
there "? I should not have looked, i wished i didn't. My curiosity  
got the better of me. I looked....  
There in the sky was a blue shaped planet with 1 moon in orbit.  
He walked toward me. I never took my eyes off the sky." Am i Dead "?  
I asked in a far way voice. " No girl, you are very much alive "   
he said in that annoyed tone of voice. " My name is Atrea, please call  
me that, rather than girl ". I said, still in that faraway voice. I   
took my eyes off the sky and turned to look at the figure kneeling  
next to me. I should not have done that either. Hell i could not be  
less prepared for what i saw. A Man that seemed to be part beast, part  
human staring at me. I choked on air and tryed to speak, the words  
failing me. He asked in a concerned way " Are you alright "? "I..I..  
have never seen your species before, what are you "? I never got my   
answer. I got really hot and passed out again......  
-------------------  
-On The Floating Fortress-  
-------------------  
" Dollet, Where the hell have you been for the last 3 days "? Migel  
asked. Dollet now out of breath ran up to him. " I was fighting with  
you guys out on the training field, then a light came on me and i went  
to a strange place. There were tall buildings and so many people   
wearing strange clothing. I was in a strange land, i was lucky i got  
back here alive ". Dollet and Migel heard footsteps behind them. " You  
better hope that isn't Dilandau ". Migel whispered to him. They turned   
around and it was Folken. " Please continue what your were saying  
Dollet, i am most interested in hearing about the Mystic Moon. " Folken  
said. " Lord Folken " They said in unison and bowed. " please   
continue Dollet". Folken Smirked. " Mystic Moon? that strange place was  
the Mystic Moon? " Dollet asked as he turned white. " yes, what i heard  
you describe so far, sounds like the same stories of tall buildings  
that i have read in books". Folken said. " One minute i was training,   
the next minute i was in the center of these tall foreign buildings,   
there were so many people, they started to scream when they saw me. i   
had my sword out, then i grabbed a woman running past me and held my   
sword to her throat, i did not know what else to do, i yelled at the   
people. I tried to get them to tell me where i was. The woman i held   
against my blade was sobbing and not help at all. Then out of no where   
came this girl about 18 years old. She looked at me for a second then a  
man grabbed her arm, she struggled and won, and then pulled out a  
sword and told him to back away. she looked at me again and the man   
came at her, i yelled to her to duck, she did and i let my hostage go.  
i figured the girl with the sword would be more helpful in telling  
me where i was. i grabbed her and then the light came down on us, and  
we came back to Gaea." Dollet said. " Well where is the girl"? Folken  
said. " I don't know Lord Folken, the light must have taken her  
somewhere else, she did not land anywhere near me". Dollet said and   
then sighed. " What can you tell me about her then "? Folken quickly   
asked. Dollet sat down on the floor and then said " She said her name   
was Atrea. She wore her auburn hair on top of her head, dark gray eyes,  
very slender, about 5 foot 8, she had on a long simple sleeveless black   
dress, long see-through black tinted coat like thing, black bag, sword  
around her waist, and she was the most beautiful girl i have ever  
seen". " Miguel snickered and said " well you haven't lived long, so   
her being the most beautiful girl you have ever seen is a joke" !  
" whats that supposed to mean " he replied. " Well she is probably  
the only girl you have ever seen beside your mother " Miguel said now  
laughing hard." that's enough Miguel ". Folken said in a harsh tone.  
" you both are dismissed, i trust you will not speak of this to   
anyone, do you understand "? Folken said. they bowed and said yes and  
ran out of there as fast as they could.  
-------------------  
Folken paced the floor of command deck thinking and muttering   
quietly to himself.A girl from the mystic moon here on Gaea. Why  
would the gods bring her here? Dornkirk must never know about this.  
I am tired of his attempts at altering fate on people. his mind  
wandered and his thoughts scattering. This Atrea, Dollet said she   
had a sword. Why would she need a sword on the mystic moon? The books  
say that place is advanced far beyond ours. Dornkirk must never find  
out about the girl, if he only knew what i have done for Dilandau, he  
would surely kill me. but i had to do it, i had to make that pyro  
whole again. he was too unstable, i had to do it, i had to make his  
mind balanced, and it worked. so what am i worried about. Dornkirk  
and the sorcerors will never find out. but this girl, they would  
try to alter her fate as well, i can't let that happen. I have to find  
out why the gods have brought her here. i have to find her now.  
Folken yelled " Go wake Dilandau, tell him i have a job for him". " Yes  
Lord Folken " two gaurds said in unison, with that they took off   
running to wake Dilandau.  
-------------------  
Atrea awoke to a hot sun..... Was that all a dream? Ahhh that   
bright sun. Where am i? Oh crap, it was not a dream. She was looking  
at the beast/man who called himself Ardont. I licked my lips and   
said " Let me guess, i am not dead, i am on a planet called gaea,  
stuck here for the time being, and i am not dreaming ". He looked   
at her and said " So your finally awake, you have been sleeping for  
more than half a day. I was starting to get worried ". He paused  
then spoke again " Yes you are correct this is Gaea, do you remember  
us talking last night "? " Yes i do, although i was hoping i was   
dreaming ". I said. I was now sitting up. This is the same place i   
woke up to the night before. The only difference was that the hot  
sun was beating down on us, and the forest looking less creepy.   
I looked at Ardont, smiled and said " i hope you will not hold  
my words last night against me, i want to thank you for helping me out  
last night. I have never seen anyone like you before, i was surprised.  
I did not mean to offend you. He replied " it is alright, i can't  
quite say that i have seen someone like you before either. So maybe   
we should start over ".  
The beast/man was trying to make me feel better. Despite my current  
circumstances i did not need an enemy. So i tried to be as nice as   
possible. I might as well befriend this Ardont. We talked for quite  
awhile about Earth and Gaea. He had as many questions for me as i did  
for him. I had come to learn that this place Gaea was not advanced in   
any way, more like a knights of the round table era. And there were  
a lot of species that were only part human. He gave me a hand made  
map of a few countries in the area to help me out. I was determined to   
explore on my own and get my bearings in check. He warned me of   
outlanders and thiefs running out in the forests. He stressed the fact  
that i need to tread lightly while on Gaea. That i should not tell   
another soul where i had come from. Most believed that the earth was  
a cursed place, and people would not accept it as easily as he had.  
He provided me with enough information to make up a new history for  
myself, that way no one would ask many questions. I had to trust what  
he said even if he was a stranger to me. At least he provided me with   
some proofs. I had to trust him i had no other choice.  
My new name was Atrea Eva SanMartine and i came from a village   
called Merrosa which was on an island on the other side of this  
world. I thought it would be a good choice because it was nearly  
impossible for someone to question my story let alone verify.  
I am to call myself a traveler. He said that basically a person who  
is taking a really really really long vacation. It is a perfect story  
for me. It explains my clothes as well. Merrosa is known for it's  
exotic fashions. The only thing i needed was money and a lot of it.   
I doubt the people of this world would take visa or a check. I was   
fortunate to find Ardont, he happened to be a merchant travelling   
back to his village of Arzas. I gave him almost everything i had in   
value. Seeing is how i would not need that junk in this world  
anyway. And if by some chance i went back to earth, i could get new  
junk anyway. I gave him 20 C.D.'s i didn't like that much anyway, my  
watch which stopped working months ago, my credit cards, my change  
98 cents, 1 of my lighters which was dead anyway, 10 pens out of about  
50 laying at the bottom of my bag, 3 magazines from which i borrowed   
from Alaska Airlines, and my car keys i have spares at my apartment  
anyway. I got the better end of the deal though. He was so over joyed  
at the sight of my strange junk, he gave me all the money he had made.  
Which on Gaea it was a lot, i figured it was equal to $6,000.  
I told him i felt guilty for taking all his money, he was consumed in   
my junk with a giddy look in his eyes. I don't think he noticed i left.  
-----------------  
I wonder where Dollet was. He could not have gotton dropped very   
far from me. I left Ardont and the camp quickly. I was pretty sure i   
would not find Dollet anywhere near here. My gut told me he was long  
gone. I would be too if i were him. He did not seem like a violent  
type, but you never know with the quiet ones. I stopped at a waterfall,  
after an hour of walking. I knew that i would be staying here tonight.  
From what the handmande maps said, i would not reach an actual city for  
another 8 hours or so. I found a cave behind the waterfall. It was   
there just like Ardont told me it would be. I built a campfire with the  
full lighter i had left, and started to unpack my bag. I wanted to   
assess what i had left for supplies.  
As far as clothes went, i was really lucky i packed extra. I only  
wear black or dark green clothing for competitions, so i could mix  
and match them. I had the black thin dress i had on, which i really   
want to burn at this point, 4 pairs of black socks, 2 nylons, 1 dark  
green skirt, 1 black turtleneck, 1 green turtleneck, 2 pairs of black  
slacks, my favorite black jeans, 2 belts, 1 black plain t-shirt,  
black cotton pants, lots of bras and underwear, and a white evening  
dress. i forgot all about that. I bought it in chicago during layover.  
It was the prettiest dress i had ever seen and had to have it. Even   
though i don't wear much white, this was a had to have item. I could  
always dye it later.  
Supplies, well i have goldfish crackers, 3 bottles of aquafina   
water, airplane peanuts, 6 airplane size bottles of alcohol, i am glad  
for these about now, 2 milky bars, 3 bags of chips, and some carrot  
sticks. Now that i think about it i have bad eating habits. Oh well  
it will be enough until i get to an outpost near Asturia. I had my   
toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, make-up, lost my dental floss  
somewhere, shampoo and soap. All is not lost, i can bath and clean   
my clothes and get drunk. Looking forward to the latter though.  
Then i can sleep.........  
-------------------  
" What do you want " Dilandau screamed at the door. " i am trying  
to SLEEP, Go away...... More knocking " Don't make me come out   
there!!! " more knocking " Damn it who ever is there, i am gonna   
kick your ass" ! Dilandau gets up and slams open the door. " This had   
better be good" ! He said through his teeth. The now scared gaurds say  
" Lord Folken wishes to see you right away ". The scared gaurds bow  
and run.  
Why must he bother my sleep. I hate it when he does that. Dilandau  
puts on his uniform. He opens his door again and starts to head for   
the command center. I swear he wakes me up for the pure pleasure of  
seeing me pissed. One of these days.... One of these days. Dilandau  
enters the command center to find a very worried Stategos. " What is it  
now Folken " ! He says in his loudest voice.  
" Good your here, i have a job for you and your slayers, you must   
keep this a secret from everyone. What i am going to tell must not  
be spoken to another soul except your slayers, do you understand"?   
Folken said. " Fine, Fine what is the job "? Dilandau says amused. " I   
need you find a girl, she is from the Mystic Moon, Dollet has brought  
her back with him. Bring her to me unharmed do you understand?! Dollet   
will fill you in on the details " Folken stated. Dilandau roars in   
laughter " you can't be serious, you want me to find a girl? What is  
so special about her"? Folken now really angry " This is none of your  
concern, bring me the girl unharmed". " As you wish Strategos ". With  
that Dilandau turned to leave. " Oh and Dilandau, Failure is not an   
option".  



	3. Chapter 3

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it.  
Please don't sue:0)  
This is my first fic ever please tell me what you think.  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Hide & Seek  
  
-------------------  
-Down,  
Down,  
Down,   
The Spiral Path We go.  
Down,  
Down,  
Down,  
The Web We Weave of Gold.- - Written by me -  
-------------------  
In the cave  
-------------------  
Morning sun rises  
Where am i? Oh nevermind. Gaea. I will probably ask that question  
every morning i wake up. I don't think i can ever get used to the idea  
of being on another planet. I guess it is not that bad though. Even  
if i end up here for the rest of my life, it's alot better than where  
i was. I feel a little free here, Like i can do anything. Might as   
well get up and get moving. I guess i will wear a black turtleneck &  
my black jeans. Since i have nothing to qualify as a coat to keep me  
warm, the turtleneck is best.  
Ok Sword at my side. check. Bag with supplies. check. throwing   
stars. check. Throwing knives. check. Ok guess i am ready. The map   
shows that if i walk down this winding path, it will only take me 5  
hours to get the outpost. Walk until i come to Spirit Lake and hang   
a right, and i am there. Seems easy enough. I am off then.  
-------------------  
Dilandau & Slayers in the clearing  
-------------------  
" Well, is this where you were when you came back Dollet"? Dilandau  
roared. " Yes sir " Dollet meekly said. " Did you set up this camp"?  
" No sir " Dollet replied. " Well fan out dirt bags, and look for clues   
she could not have gotton far ". " Sir " Chesta yelled. " I found  
something odd " Chesta said. Dilandau walks over to him. " Well what is   
it" He snapped. Chesta gives him a small, white, plastic box with  
the words Dental Floss on it. " This is odd, there is nothing on all  
of Gaea this strange, this proves she was here, ok men search the  
forest look for signs of where she might have gone ". Dilandau said.  
-------------------  
Atrea  
-------------------  
Trees and more trees. Oh look more trees. This is getting really   
annoying. That guy better have given me a good map or i am going to   
find him and kick his ass. I need a rest. I suppose this is a good  
of a place as any to sit for a minute. Not like every place in this   
forest doesn't look as good. The sun will be setting soon, I should   
not have slept in so late, i could have been there by now. That is  
unless i got lost. Damn. Well can't think about that now. I will  
just have to keep going.  
2 hours later Ahhhh YES, finally the lake. i can see it now. Good   
thing the moon and the earth are reflected in it. I might have  
missed it otherwise. 10 more minutes then hang a right. I wish it  
wasn't so dark out right now. I keep hearing things. Like footsteps.  
Snapping of a twig Atrea whips around and says " who's there,  
show yourselves, or else". Roars of laughter from about 6 men   
" What the hell do you want " Atrea yells. what the hell do you   
want, mocks the men in almost unison, more laughter. A big guy  
comes out of the bushes " Well maybe you would like to come with  
us girl and keep us a little company". The big guy says laughing.  
" That doesn't work for me " Atrea says almost too harshly. Silence.  
All the men now surrounding her A tall ugly man says " you will  
do want we want you to do, little girl "! Atrea murmurs under her  
breath " outlanders ". She then takes her sword gripping it in both  
hands and says " Not bloody likely you pigs ". Silence. A fight ensues.  
She takes them all down with little trouble. Her skills surpassing   
their own. She didn't kill any of them, just kicked the crap out of   
them.   
Oh shit, if i have to do this everyday, i am gonna be pissed.  
" hey you, that was some pretty good fighting ". says the long blonde  
haired man in the boat." I am going to one of the Austuria's outposts  
do you need a lift "? he says. Well there is only 1 of him i could  
take him down if necessary. " Ya sure, i guess. that would be great"  
I say out of breath. " But don't try anything funny, i am not in the  
mood to fight anymore, but i will if i have too ". I yell to him.  
" Great, then lets go " he says. I walk toward the boat/raft thing  
and get in.  
" So what is your name" i ask. " My name is Allen Schezar, and i am  
a knight of Austuria ". He said. " Great " i mumble, next thing you   
know, Robin hood and his merry men will be coming. " And what is your  
name little lady "? He asked tring to be charming. " My name is  
Atrea. I am from the Merrosa Village, and i am not a little lady, from  
the looks of you, i am only a couple of years younger ". Atrea stated.  
" I apologize, i did not mean to offend you " He said very apologetic.  
" It's fine, i am sorry. I have a short fuse lately. Atrea said.  
-------------------  
Dilandau and the Slayers  
-------------------  
"I found her trail sir, it looks as though it ends at the lake ".  
Miguel said. " Any sign of her " Dilandau asked. " No sir, only a  
bunch of beaten up men, knocked out cold " Miguel replied. " Wake them  
then " Dilandau snapped. All the slayers trying to wake the men   
" Sir this one is coming around " Gatti stated. " Are you the leader  
of this pathetic group " Dilandau asked the big man. " Yes i am "  
the big man replied. " Well what happened here " Dilandau said annoyed.  
" I'd rather not say " the big man sounding ashamed replied. " Have   
you seen any strange girls around here" Dilandau asked. " I saw a  
girl about 18, redish brown hair on the top of her head, wearing all   
black. She did this to us " The big man said. roars of uncontrollable  
laughter coming from Dilandau and the slayers " You say a girl  
did this to you and your men " Dilandau snickered. " Yes " The tall   
ugly guy replied. " i don't suppose you happened to see which way she  
went, now did you? Dilandau asked sounding amused. The big guy spoke  
up and said " She went torward the lake, and got on a boat with that  
Allen Schezar.   
Dilandau thinking to himself Hmmmm, the girl did this, it must be  
so, no one would freely admit a girl beat them up. And she went with   
Allen. I think i will pay him a visit in the morning." Slayers! Let's   
head out, we will be going to Allen's outpost near Austuria in the   
morning. We need to be rested. Allen won't hand her over that easy."  
Dilandau laughed to them.  
-------------------  
Sunrise in Allen's Outpost castle  
-------------------  
I woke up feeling very well rested. I am glad i did not have to   
spend another night in the woods or a cave. This castle seems pretty   
boring, even if it is an outpost. Men everywhere " training " as they  
like to call it. But that's ok, i am amused watching them in the   
court yard. They call that fighting. I can just see those men put  
on some tights, and re-enact a mens ballet. " ha ha " I chuckle to   
myself out loud. What should i do now, stay here get to know these  
people, or explore some more. I might as well stay for a few days  
and rest up, in case i have to sleep in some forest again.  
-------------------  
" Dilandau, you honor us with your presense " Allen bowed and said.  
" To what great honor brings you here "? Allen went on to say. " Well  
i am looking for a girl wearing strange clothes, have you seen anyone  
like this come by recently? Allen "? Dilandau smirked. " A girl you   
say..... Well there are a lot of girls here, i can't really keep up   
with knowing all of them, now can i "? Allen smiled and replied. " As a  
man of your reputation, i can see that. Should you stumble onto a girl   
with auburn colored hair, with strange clothing, please inform me "   
Dilandau said smiling. " I most certainly will do that Dilandau,   
anything for an ally " Allen said in his most gracious way. " You won't  
mind us coming to your little party tonight, would you Allen "?   
Dilandau said half laughing. " Not at all, you are most welcome. This   
girl you are looking for, What has she done if i might ask " stated  
Allen. " She is just wanted for questioning, that's all. Seems there   
was a disturbance near Spirit Lake last night " Dilandau snickered.  
" Very well then, you and your men will be expected at tonights  
festivities ". Allen said bowing and turns to leave.  
Allen walks up to the room Atrea was in, knock-knock " Come  
in " Atrea said. " Oh hello again Allen Schezar, what can i do for   
you " Atrea stated. " I was hoping for the pleasure of your company  
for tonights festivities " Allen said as he kissed her hand. " I was  
thinking that it might be fun to stay a couple more nights. I accept   
your offer Allen " Atrea said smiling. " until then " He kissed  
her hand and left.  
Allen thinking to himself I wonder what business Zaibach has with  
Atrea. It might be very good indeed to find out.   
Dilandau thinking I know she is there, it is only a matter of   
time before i find her. Then this silly game will be over and i can get  
back to more important things, like sleeping. " ha ha " he laughs to  
himself outloud. " Hey Miguel, go tell the other knuckle heads, that   
we will be attending Allen's little party tonight " Dilandau said   
smiling. " yes, sir " Miguel replied. " Oh and Miguel make sure to get  
a vile of Folken's sleeping tonic, should she resist ". " Yes sir "  
Miguel said irritated. Miguel walks down the hall.  
-------------------  
In Atrea's Room  
-------------------  
A party. Well i do have that white dress i bought. Damn i wish i   
had that dye right about now. If i do wear it i will have to let my  
hair down. I hate wearing it down though. I was meaning to cut it, but  
then it would feel weird. At least the length will hide my tatoo, i  
don't need anyone seeing it. There would be too many questions. I doubt  
very much any of people have ever seen a tatoo of a silver sun on   
someone's back. Atrea getting changed . I did not realize my   
hair had gotton so long. It nearly reachs my waist. knocking at the  
door. He's here all ready? ok now or never. I will try to be as  
sweet as can be. I need friends now. Atrea opens door   
" Wow " Allen says surprised. " Uh Thanks " i say blushing. i don't  
blush, what the hell has gotton into me. " Well you sure clean up  
very nice ". says Allen as he kisses her now white gloved hand. " shall  
we "? With that Allen takes her arm in his and it is off to the party  
they go.  
-------------------  
At the party downstairs  
-------------------  
Doorman announcing people Mr. & Mrs. Hardley of Ispano. -Next-  
Lord Dryden of Austuria -Next- Allen Schezar of Austuria -Next-  
Atrea SanMartine of the Merrosa Village. Doorman's voice fading in  
the crowd   
Whisper Whisper. " Are you sure that is her Dollet "? Dilandau says  
under his breath. " She is wearing her hair down, but i am sure that is   
her. I never forget a face ". Dollet whispers back. Dilaudau thinking  
Why would she make a up a lie like that? Where did she get her info?  
She must be hiding something. A beautiful creature such as that, beat  
up 6 men? Surely this can not be her. She looks too fragile, not to   
mention beautiful. " Ok Miguel, go dance with her and find out what  
you can about her, then report back to me ". Dilandau whispered to him.  
" Yes sir " Miguel replied almost too excited. " Dollet go and hide  
until i come and get you, no need to tip our hand quite yet ". " Yes  
sir " Dollet replied and took off outside. " Gatti watch Allen, occupy  
him if you have to ". Dilandau said. " Yes sir " Gatti said, annoyed  
because he never got to have any fun. The fun always went to Miguel.  
-------------------  
I must admit i am a little nervous, i have never danced the way  
these people are. Maybe if i just smile a lot and hide no one will ask   
me. Atrea thought. " Allen if you will excuse me i will be right   
back " I told him. Then i spied the wine, and walked away before he  
could say anything. Well what do we have here. Alcohol and lots of it.  
I pick up the curious looking glass a smell it. It smells potent  
enough. I Drink the wine in one gulp. Not bad. I feel a little better  
now. tap on her shoulder " May i have this dance "? Miguel asked.  
" Shit " I think. " Umm ok, but first tell me your name " I said.  
They exchange names and pleasantries . The dance begins   
" So tell me all about yourself Atrea " Miguel sweetly asked.  
" what's to tell " i reply. " well there must be something to tell "  
Miguel said smiling. " So tell me about yourself Miguel " I carefully  
said avoiding the question. as they are dancing " How about i   
will tell you something about myself and then you tell me something  
about yourself " Miguel said smiling sweetly. " Agreed " i said in  
my most seductive voice. " Well i am a soldier from Zaibach " He said.  
" That's sounds interesting " I replied " So then why are you dancing  
here with me "? i said smiling. " We came here on leave " He said  
looking into my eyes. " i see " i said avoiding his eyes. I did not  
know what else to say. " So you if you really are a soldier, what  
kind of weapon do you fight with? " i said hoping the subject could  
stay off me until the end of the dance. " A sword of course " he said  
sounding perplexed. " Are you trying to purposely avoid my questions  
Lady Atrea ". Miguel said in a charming voice. " i believe i am " i   
thought to myself. " why no, not at all. I am just curious that's  
all, a lady such as myself does not know much about weapons ". i said  
in my seductive voice. I continued " Is that a sword at your side "?  
" Yes, it is my sword " he said blushing. He must have thought i was  
coming on to him. He was cute, but there was no way i had time for  
that. I looked down at his sword as we danced. That green and blue   
crest, something familair about it....... Then it hit me. The crazed  
guy in new york..... the crest on both swords, the same...... Dollet.  
This guy works with Dollet. I felt the color vanish from my face. I   
excused myself quickly as ran away before he could answer. My mind  
was racing, i did not know if these Zaibach Soldiers were friends or  
enemy's and i did not want to find out. I heard footsteps running after  
me. I turned to look for a second, and it was about 10 men chasing me.  
In front was the most handsome man i had ever seen. Silver hair, dark  
red eyes, perfect build. can't think about that now, must keep running.  
Stupid dress, slowing me down. I ripped out the side more than the slit  
on the side of the dress would allow. so i now had a slit up to my   
thigh. Oh well i hate the color anyway. i was gaining speed on them. I   
had to lose them fast. I ducked into a doorway. they ran right past me.  
I crept out and ran toward my room on the 2nd floor. I need my bag.  
More than that i need my sword, my knives, right now i would settle for  
a vase to throw at them. I heard shouting coming back toward my   
direction, I ran to my room locked the door and quickly gathered my   
things. A moment later i heard pounding at my door. " I know your in  
there " A man said. " Come out quietly, and you will not be harmed ".  
" Fat Chance " i yelled back. The man trying to sound more calm said  
"Come on out we just want to talk to you ". " It takes 10 you to run  
after me and you want to only talk "? I yelled through the door  
sounded very amused. " Yes only to talk " the man said. I yelled  
back " Hmmmmm let me think about it for a second ". " ok take your  
time " the man said, now sounding confident that i would come out.  
Well i have 2 ways out of this room. I can go out there and get  
ambushed or jump out the window. Ok jumping onto the roof it is. How  
hard can it be. I looked out the window and to the ground. Why do i   
have to be afraid of heights. Ok suck it up. I can do this. I will   
just not think about the fall. " Are you ready to come out " the man  
sounding calm, said. " Not bloody likely i yelled back ". BOOM   
the door comes crashing down I waved and out the window i went.  
I left the silver haired man stunned. He tried to follow me, he was   
saying something. i could not make it out, i was this far up the roof   
and did not want to turn around to hear him. I heard enough to know,  
that he was the man speaking at my door. I climbed down the ladder  
on the back of this castle and down i went. i looked over to see that   
the guy had left the window. I jumped the few feet left to the ground   
and ran as if my life depended on it. I knew they would be right on   
my tail. Then there is was. A horse. My salvation. Things are looking  
up for me. I heard them running toward my direction, i did a front  
flip onto the horse and barely got out of there.  
-------------------  
Dilandau  
-------------------  
" Damn, don't let her get away, after her "! Dilandau yelled at  
the slayers. " Sir there are no other horses here ". Gatti said.  
"Back to the fortress then, i have to explain this to Folken".   
Dilandau said grinding his teeth. Stupid, foolish girl. She will not   
get away from me a second time. I have to admit she is cunning. I never  
would have expected that from a girl. I can see now why Folken wants  
to question her. She is an intriguing woman.  
-------------------  
Floating Fortress  
-------------------  
" What is your report Dilandau ". Folken said, not looking away   
from his desk. " She got away from us " Dilandau stated pissed off.  
" How "? Folken said. Dilandau went through the whole story   
" Find her Dilandau, do whatever you have to. Find her NOW " Folken  
Yelled. " Fine, Fine i will begin again tomorrow. Dilandau said as  
he left Folken to his thoughts.  
Why does he want her to come here so badly, i hate this. Now i   
have to find Folken this girl, again. She better co-operate the next   
time, or live to regret it. Dilandau thought.  
So the girl got away from Dilandau and his Slayers. Hmmmm this  
facinates me. She is proving to be quite unusual. I look forward  
to meeting her. Folken thought.  
--------------------  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

DisClaimer: I don't own Escafloene or any of the people in it. i did   
make up a few people, to make for an interesting story. Please don't sue.  
- My first fic tell me what you think.  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 4: The Cat & the Mouse  
  
-------------------  
  
-The sky is deep, the sky is dark.  
The light of stars is so damn stark.  
When i look up, I fill with fear.  
If all we have is what lies here,  
this lonely world, this troubled place,  
then cold dead stars and empty space...  
Well, I see no reason to persevere,  
no reason to laugh or shed a tear,  
no reason to sleep or ever to wake,  
no promises to keep, and none to make.  
And so at night I still raise my eyes  
to study the clear but mysterious skies  
that arch above us, as cold as stone  
Are you there, God? Are we alone-  
- The Book of Counted Sorrows-  
  
------------------  
Atrea  
------------------  
Sleeping in the forest again and in a tree no doubt. At least i can  
say that not many people would think to look for me here. And if i am   
found, well i deserve to taken prisoner. Although not without a fight.  
laughing to her inner self Why were those Zaibach soldiers   
interested in me? Maybe because i am from earth? Maybe they think i   
have some secrets. Ha thats a laugh. My life up until a few days ago  
was pretty uneventful. I have no family or close friends. I have my  
very own small business, i am not exactly rich, just well off. I train  
with weapons in all of my spare time. I have no pets or plants. What  
could they want from me. Maybe they think i am a government spy or  
something. That would be ironic. If they only knew, i had nothing to   
offer them.  
Tomorrow i am going to have a big day. I have buy some new clothes.  
Ones less attracting. I need to blend in. Hell maybe i can get a cloak  
with a very big hood. This place isn't so bad, besides the being chased   
part. I have enough money to last awhile. I would not mind at all  
living here on Gaea. I could start my own business selling cows or  
something. Or pay people to do it for me, so i can travel. Ahhh the  
good life, full of possibilites. I could never do anything like that  
on earth. I smile. For once in my 18 years of life i am a little giddy.  
Time to sleep. Good night earth, i hope to never set foot on your soil  
again.   
-------------------  
The Next Morning  
-------------------  
According to these maps i should be in Godashiem. Wow i have never  
in my life seen a place like this. Look at that castle, and the street   
markets. There so many people, and they look happy. Atrea walks up  
to a clothing stand " Can i help you"? the merchant asks." yes, i am   
looking to buy a few dresses, and i need a cloak with a really big   
hood" I reply cheerfully. " Here you go miss, 20 dollars " the merchant  
says while handing me my new stuff. " Thank you" i reply. I started to  
walk away when the merchant spoke again " Do you need an Inn "? " Yes  
i do thank you " i say. The merchant points about 2 blocks from me.  
I walk into the inn, it looks more like a coffee shop in the 1500's  
style. There are stairs going up to the 2nd floor. I assume that's   
where the rooms are. I walk up to the desk and get my room paid for 1   
night. Just in case i need to leave. No sense wasting perfectly good  
money. I get up to the room, as i walk in i am amazed at the size. It  
only cost me 5$ a night and it is way bigger than the room in New York.  
I chuckle and say outload, " of all the funniest things in life".   
I don't bother unpacking, i figure what's the point. Instead i put on   
the cloak with the hood down of course. I don't want to scare the   
people here. And i head outside.  
It is a beautiful day. The cloak/coat thing hides my sword very   
well, and for that i am glad. I want to blend in and not attract   
company. Thats all i need, more so called friends. Allen wasn't that  
bad, he meant well. He just annoyed me with all the hand kissing and  
sucking up. His mother probably taught him to do that, It's not his  
fault he is unbearable. Oh wow more " tough " guys training in the  
courtyard. I think i will take a peek and see their skill. Who knows  
maybe i can learn a thing or 2. Or not. Who taught them how to fight?  
The creaters of 'The Naked Gun'? I chuckle. At least i can make  
myself laugh, even if no one on the planet gets the joke. At least  
this is something to do. I smile to myself. Now i get why, in all the  
books written in the 15 century by men, depicts women gathered around  
watching this, are smiling. A silent joke between women. Secretly   
laughing. Cool. Horns Blaring, a loud voive speaks Make way for   
the Princess Millerna. I look up and see a very beautiful carriage  
going by. hmmm that must be the princess. I hide in the crowd. I do  
not feel like attracting attention to myself today. After the carriage  
passes, everything is back to normal. I resign myself for a drink at   
the Inn i am staying at. It will be dark in a few hours, and i don't  
want to be outside.  
-------------------  
Floating Fortess  
-------------------  
" Folken, We had no luck in our search of the girl today ".   
Dilandau said sounding a little depressed. " No sense in continuing  
today, it is already late. Go ahead and take leave until tomorrow".  
Folken replied sounding very defeated. Dilandau leaves Folken   
Dilandau's thoughts  
Why is SHE on my mind? I keep playing last night over and over  
in my head. Watching her dance with Miguel, the way the moonlight hit  
her face when she jumped out the window, the smile on her face when  
we were chasing her down the hall. I can't get the smile out of my  
head. It was almost like she was telling me something. Stop it, he  
slaps himself playfully. I can't think like that. I hardly know the  
girl. If anything i should kill her for running away from me. Oh but  
if i did that Folken would be very angry. She fasinates me. Slaps  
himself again this time a little harder.  
Gatti and Chesta are walking toward Dilandau in the hall.   
" Dilandau sir, we were wondering if we umm could umm go down to  
Godashiem to umm relax "? Chesta asked worriedly. " Sure whatever,  
just make sure you are back here by morning ". Dilandau said in a  
far way voice. " you heard him! lets go before he realizes what he said  
and changes his mind " Gatti whispers to Chesta. They ran off. "I might  
as well go too" Dilandau mutters under his breath. I need a drink.  
-------------------  
At the Inn's bar like counter  
-------------------  
Atrea is sitting in a dark corner opposite of a piano, with the  
hood over her head. No one will notice me here she thought. As long   
as i don't show my face no problems. I feel like little red riding   
hood, i thought to myself. I have a glass with some dark liquid in it  
sitting in front of me. I forgot what the bartender called it. I take  
a drink. OH GOD . What is this shit. I use the term shit literally.  
It is horrible. I drink it anyway, if it does not kill me, i may   
regret it in the morning. I smile to myself.  
Dilandau walks into the Bar area and orders an Ale, the bartender  
gives it to him. He takes a drink and decides to sit next to the   
hooded figure in the corner. Misery loves company he thought. Having  
no clue who the person was. He wanted to give someone a hard time, at  
that moment.  
Atrea is wrapped up in her own mind debates. She does not notice   
who is coming to sit down almost next to her. Until he speaks. "So  
don't you like your drink"? Dilandau asks. " I like it fine " the woman  
answers him in a hushed tone. " you hardly drank any of it " Dilandau  
says playfully. Electrical shocks serge in Atrea. I can't believe it   
is him, and he picked this place to drink, damn my luck. I know that  
voice. Well he must not have a clue who i am or he would have done  
something by now. I guess i have no choice but to play along. Or i   
could run..... attracting attention to myself. naw i will play along  
to see what he wants.  
" Well " he said. " Well what" i say. " You never answered my  
question " He retorted. I could not help myself, for the words that   
came out of my mouth were not what i expected i would say. " What  
question was that " i asked him. " You hardly touched your drink "  
he said. " Have you tried this before "? i asked him. " yes " he  
replied taking another drink from his glass. " would you want to   
drink something this horrible, really fast "? I said chuckling. " Good  
point " he said chuckling. I wanted to ask him so many things at that   
point, i needed answers. I knew i would not get any, so i asked what i  
knew i could get away with. " What is your name " I calmly asked him.  
" Dilandau Albatou " he replied. I did not expect him to answer me   
honestly. " And yours " he replied taking another drink from his glass.  
I took a drink from my glass turning away from him so he could not get   
a good view of my face. I am glad i wore my hair up on my head. " My  
name is Briana " I said, secretly patting myself on the back for my  
quick thinking. " So Briana.... what brings you here "? he asked me.  
" Here to this inn or here to Godashiem "? i said back to him. " Are  
you TRYING to avoid my questions "? He said in a playful voice.  
" Not at all" i replied. now a smile on my face. This is going to be  
fun i thought. " Then why don't you answer my question "? He playfully  
stated. " I thought i did, friend. But if you want an answer to a   
question you will have to be more specific". I said with a big smile  
plastered on my hidden face. " I see, you want to play "? He said in a   
tone that would seduce most women. " If you think you can handle   
that " I stated in the same tone he used. I figured why waste a great  
oportunity. I can feel him out, although not literally. I can find out  
the way his mind works and beat him at his own game. " it is a   
challenge you seek "? he said. " Who said you were the challenge i was  
looking for"? I replied very happy with myself. I could feel the   
alcohol starting to affect me. " Because you are still here " he said  
very confident in his ability. " so i am " i whispered. I was  
only a foot away from him, but it felt like his eyes were burning into   
me. More people came into the now crowded bar area. There was not much   
light at the table we were sitting at. I dared to look at him for a  
moment studing his nice face. Then i looked away before he could see   
mine. Then a bar fight ruined my fun. I was not drunk but i was feeling  
very light headed and giddy. That explains my next actions, i did   
something i have never before done in my life.  
Three drunk men were fighting on the other side of the bar, one  
of them happened to knock over the latern. Leaving only moonlight   
through the windows, in an otherwise dark place. " I must be going "  
I said to him sounding almost sad about it. " Why leave so early"  
He replied with defeat in his voice. " I have a big day tomorrow "  
I sadly stated. " Will i ever see you again "? He asked. I paused  
only to look up into a raging bar fight in the dark. I took a chance.  
I knew he could not see clearly either because of the darkness. I took  
the cloak off my head, and scooted next to him and whispered in his ear  
" i don't think that will be a problem, considering that you have been   
chasing me for 3 days. We will meet again " i seductivly said. Then i   
kissed him briefly on his lips. And ran out of the bar into the fresh  
air.I hid about 30 meters from the inn, when i saw him come out. He ran  
almost right passed me. He yelled, at the now dark and lonely streets.  
" Atrea i know you are out here, don't hide from me. I WILL FIND YOU"!  
Then he left on the horse he came in on. I waited about 20 more  
minutes to make sure he was not watching. Then i came out of my hiding  
place and ran to my room, passed the fight that was still going on.  
I ran inside and slammed the door and locked it.  
"I can't believe i did that" I said to myself. That was so unlike  
me. I was in fact proud of what i did. I was so tired. i jumped under   
the covers and went to sleep.  
-------------------  
Back at the Floating Fortress  
-------------------  
Dilandau thinking What the hell happened? I can't believe that  
was her. And the nerve, toying with me like that. I can't believe i   
talked with her that long. What is my problem? Why didn't she just   
leave, she had several oportunities. Yet she stayed and played my   
little game. She had me going too. Until she kissed me. Man she has  
some nerve. Dilandau lays down on his bed Was she trying to play  
with fire? Or is she just a stupid girl? Could she actually like me?  
No,No,No get those thoughts out of your head. You have a job to do.  
Your a soldier not anything else. Why can't i get her off my mind.  
He falls asleep  
-------------------  



	5. Chapter 5

DisClaimer: i do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0)  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Hard Choices  
  
-------------------  
  
-Dreaming comes so easily... It's all that I've known...  
True Love is a fairy tale... I'm damaged, as i'm sure you know...  
I'm scared and i'm alone... But i need for you to know...  
  
by -Plumb, Damaged-  
  
-------------------  
Atrea waking up at the inn Good it's still early, the sun is   
barely raising. I should bathe and get out of here as soon as possible.  
I am pretty sure that THEY will be looking for me here, considering  
what i did last night. Ohhhhhh God. Last night. What i did. I feel  
very stupid about it now. What was i thinking? I should not have...  
have...kissed him. I don't do things like that. I have had, a lot  
more to drink than that. And never did anything that crazy.  
talking to her self outloud The fact is HE has been chasing me  
for 4 days now. I don't think it is to just Talk either. He probably  
wants to kill me or lock me up. So what do i do? I kiss him.....  
That was not the smartest move i could have made. Thinking back now  
i think i have a death wish. Ever since i came to this planet i have  
been saying and doing things that are not like me at all. Given, they  
are things that i have wanted to do but never had the courage. I still  
am crazy. Kissing him...... This is something to write home about.  
I my mother were alive today... Hey ma guess what i did. laughing to  
herself .   
Ok clean and packed. Where should i go. looking over map I have  
not been to Fanelia yet. Since it is back the way i originally came,  
i doubt very much they would look for me in that direction. I need to   
buy a horse.   
purchased horse and takes off to Fanelia  
-------------------  
Floating Fortress  
-------------------  
Dilandau waking up Morning all ready. I swear i did not sleep much   
again. That girl is more trouble.....! knock at door" What is it "  
shouts Dilandau. " The girl has been spotted leaving Godasiem, Sir "  
Dollet yelled back through the door. " Ok let's go then " Dilandau  
said as he ran passed him toward the Melef hanger.  
Searching continues by air " What was her last known position"  
Dilandau asks through the com system. " Over there " Gatti replied.  
" There is no sign of her, Damn! " Dialandau yelled. " Ok we are  
going to comb the forests, the lakes, the cities, and whatever else  
could be considered a hiding spot, you get that dirt bags " Dilandau  
shouted very angry. " Go now " Dilandau yelled.  
Again... Again she eludes me. Where could she have gone... Hmmmm  
Folken will not like this, and he will make my life hell if i can't  
locate her soon.  
-------------------  
3 and a half weeks later. Fanelia  
-------------------  
It has been over 3 weeks, and i still have not been found. In fact   
i have not seen any sight of them, since Godashiem. Maybe they have   
given up. Or maybe they want me to think they have given up, so i will  
let my gaurd down. Maybe they went the other direction. Too many   
maybes'. I will not let my gaurd down. Look at me, damn i am so   
paranoid, with good reason. But paranoid still.   
Fanelia is a beautiful country. Lush green forests, clear ponds,  
and there are flowers everywhere. I have heard rumors from some of the  
locals, that there are Dragons in the area. I always thought, that was  
all make believe in children's books. I have not yet seen a Dragon,  
but with this planet, anything is possible. I could believe aliens  
coming here on holiday too.  
There are strange creatures here too. The first week i was here,  
i saw a little cat girl. It brings new meaning to pets everywhere.  
I know now that i am not dreaming. I gave up the idea long ago that i  
was in a coma, having this dream. With this much detail after this  
long.... I know now, that i am here. I am not entertaining any ideas  
that i can start a life here yet. Seeing as how everyone is after me.  
Last week i noticed a pencil drawing of what looked like me, on a   
wanted poster. It came from what they call the Floating Fortress. A  
man i have never seen before, was showing it to the various people on   
the streets. No one gave me up. Not that they would remember me anyway.  
I have been keeping to myself a lot. I figure it is safer for now.  
I guess it is kinda funny really, i mean, these Zaibach guys are  
really getting desperate. I never knew i could be so important.  
-------------------  
Floating Fortress   
-------------------  
" Have you done what i asked Dilandau "? Folken asked. he did not  
bother looking up at him or turning around. " Yes Folken, it was a good  
plan you had, she fell for it ". Dilandau smiled and said very amused.  
" Good, take 8 men with you and go undercover and retrieve her".  
"With pleasure " Dilandau said with a smile plastered on his face.  
They had known where she went weeks ago. Rather than having another   
unfortunate incident, they decided to smoke her out. Folken came up   
with a rouse.... He sent a man into Fanelia with a pencil drawing   
done of her, in hopes that she would feel safer there, after the man  
left. Folken figured, she would think she was safe because they did   
not find her. But the real reason he had a man go there, was to plant  
some undercover people to I.D. her and follow her. Thus throwing  
her off the scent. Dilandau was skeptical at first, but came around  
when he saw the plan working so well. Tonight would be the night he  
would see her again. He still wasn't sure if he wanted the hunt to end  
or if he truly wanted to see her again. He thought about her often.  
He dreamed about her almost every night. Her face... in the moonlight,  
as she jumped onto the roof...... The secret smile she gave him as  
they chased her down the hall...... That kiss...that kiss. He still   
blushed every time he thought about it. He never told anyone about it.  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
When did i get comfortable here? It is probably best that i leave  
around sunrise. I still have a funny feeling about the man with my   
wanted poster. I think i will head toward the mountains, i hear that  
they have some wonderful villages in there. Maybe i can study wild  
life, or find a place to live. A real home..... Not an inn. 2 hours  
until it gets dark. I think i will go for my last drink in Fanelia and  
turn in.  
-------------------  
Dilandau  
-------------------  
2 hours until we capture her. I can't believe how giddy i feel.  
I am excited that i will win this little game of mine. Knowing that  
in the end i always win. Does she know that? I always win. We know  
where she is staying, we know what she does with her time, and we  
have 8 men, just in case the plan does not go accordingly.  
"Alright men, this is how it is going to go... Gatti, Lucas you  
take the back door, Miguel, Guimmel you take the window on the side,  
Dollet, Noryan you both take the front door, Chesta, Voile you take  
the 2nd floor stairs. I will take the inside. I will shout orders to  
you, if she resists. That way you know where she will be headed. You  
all have trained well for this i expect no failure. Last thing before   
we head out, drug her if you have to, but do not harm her, Folken wants  
her reasonably heathly. Move out, Get into positions now "Dilandau  
stated.  
-------------------  
The Inn at Fanelia  
-------------------  
Ale is so much better than the stuff i drank last time. I have not  
had a drop since then. Now i want to celebrate my victory. Cheers.  
drinks it down fast " Bar keep, another please ". I yell to him.  
I was not paying attention again, as i should have. Because when i  
looked up from my glass, Dilandau was bringing me my Ale and one for  
himself. I quickly got up and was about to run... when he quietly said   
to me as he was sitting down, "your surrounded". " Come have a drink  
with me " He cheerfully stated. Resigning myself back to my chair i  
complied. He was now sitting across the very small table looking at me.  
I took down my hood and grabbed my Ale from him and drank it all very   
fast. He smiled at me and said " I have the whole place surrounded,  
you won't get far if you run". " Who said i was gonna run " i replied.  
" What do you want from me "? I asked him impatiently. He said in a  
quiet tone " Folken has questions, we are to bring you to him for   
answers ". I paused for a moment to study his face once more, and then  
smiled and said " i see. And what makes you think i have answers".  
" it is not for me to decide, I am not the one who wants you " he  
said smiling at me. I felt disappointed that he said that, i don't  
really know why, i just did. My sword was still at my side as was my  
bag. I never went anywhere without the 2. I knew that i may have to   
leave at a moments notice, at any given time, anywhere. I felt safer   
knowing this. My disappointment came out in my voice as i said " What  
makes you think that you will catch me FOR THIS FOLKEN GUY". With that  
said, i shot up and took my sword out and ran. I was heading out the   
front entrance when 2 men came after me. Dilandau was only a second   
behind me. I turned around and began fighting them. My fuzzy thoughts   
were not helping. Because i drank 2 glasses of Ale i was not focused.  
I cursed myself for being so careless. I took one of them down, and   
then another 4 guys came at me, now i had 5 to contend with.  
I took out another one i floored him and spun around to see 2 more  
coming, 8 men! it takes 8 men, to take me down. 1 of the men grabbed me   
from behind and tried to hold my arms, a second one came to help. I  
kicked one of them, and then Dilandau came at me and held something   
over my mouth. Fuzzy thoughts became a blur as i knew i was going  
to pass out.  
-------------------  
Dilandau  
-------------------  
My men were having trouble holding her off. She knocked out 3 of   
them, so i ran up to her and put the sleeping potion to her mouth.  
She passed out quickly. I grabbed her before she fell and put her in   
my arms and carried her to my melef. I yelled to the other men to get   
going before anyone noticed what we did. I had to arrange her on my lap  
to put her inside the Alseides with me. It was more cramped then it was  
before. I made Miguel carry her sword and bag. I made poor Chesta check  
her for other weapons. I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. His face  
turned 90 shades of red. I thought he was going to pass out too. It   
took all the strength i had not to look at her. Every time i did i   
wanted to kiss her. I don't understand why i feel this way about her.  
She has made my life difficult since the day she arrived. Folken  
assured me that no one would harm her, yet i feel very protective of   
her. I wish i knew why.  
-------------------  
Floating Fortress  
-------------------  
" So you finally captured her, Dilandau " Folken said pleased.  
" She is in the empty room next to mine ".Dilandau said. " Keeping an  
eye on her i see, very good Dilandau. I knew you would not   
underestimate her abilities ". Folken smiled and laughed. He went on   
to say " Come and get me when she is awake ". Dilandau left and  
walked down the hall to his room. He paused for a second and went into  
hers. He relieved Gatti, and told him to gaurd the door. And then he  
sat there and dozed off.  
Atrea opened her eyes I was caught. I got careless. It seems that  
they have tied my hands to the bed, and my legs together. I guess they  
percieve me as a potential danger. It is dark in here, i wonder where i  
am. Maybe this Zaibach place or The Floating Fortess. " So your awake "  
a voice said. I know that voice. Dilandau. I look over to him, it would  
seem he slept here watching over me. No trust these days. They took my  
weapons no doubt, what harm could i do tied up. " yes " is all i would  
say. " Did you sleep well "? He asked me. " As if you cared " I   
whispered. I turned my head so i would not have to look at him. I felt  
my eyes starting to water. I was not going to show weakness. I will not  
show weakness. He was silent. I closed my eyes, and fell back asleep.  
When i woke up, i did not open my eyes this time. I knew he was there.  
I can smell his after shave. And his hair smelled like fresh roses.  
Sense i had my back to him i could not tell if he was sleeping or   
staring at me. A minute later i heard him get up and sit on the bed.  
He placed his hand on my back and started to run his fingers through  
my hair. I figured the cloak/coat thing had been taken off me as well  
as my bag and sword. I could feel his warm hands in my hair and on my   
back. I put on my black turtleneck yesterday, so i was sure my tatoo   
secret was safe for the time being. He continued to touch my hair.  
knock at the door He kissed my forehead and got up to get the door.  
" Is she awake "? The voice said. " No Folken, she is still asleep "  
Dilandau replied. " Very well, let me know when she wakes up " The   
Folken guy said and left.  
He sat down again on the bed, and touched my hair. He was running   
his fingers through it absentmindedly. I kept me eyes closed and   
whispered " Why are you doing this?, what do you want from me"? He said  
nothing and continued to play in my hair which was all over the place.  
I whispered again on the brink of tears " Answer me ". He said nothing.  
He got up and sat down on the chair again. I fell asleep.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. please  
don't sue.:0)  
My first fic, please let me know what you think.  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Let the Games begin  
  
-------------------  
  
-Once upon a midnight dreary, while i pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotton lore.  
While i nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping.  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
" 'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door.  
Only this and nothing more."-  
-Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven-  
  
-------------------  
The next morning I woke up to find myself alone, my hands still  
tied to the bed and my feet tied together. The room i was in, was   
simple and small. The unmistakable aura of a military room. One bed,   
the one i was on. One Desk, plain, brown with one drawer. My bag  
on top of that desk, and 2 chairs. Nothing else. I had to be on the  
Floating Fortress. I don't actually know what that means, but this is  
the only place i could be. I heard Dilandau say he was taking me to   
Folken. A while back i heard Folken was on the Floating Fortress. The  
only problem was.... how do i get off this blasted thing,and out of  
this room. I still have questions though. What can they possibly want   
from me? For the time being i am stuck here. Until i can come up with  
a new plan of escape or attack.  
"She is awake Folken" Dilandau said. " Good then lets get going "  
Folken said as he walked away. Dilandau just stood there watching him  
walk away. " Well are you coming "? Folken turned around and asked him.  
Dilandau ran up to him and they walked in silence to her room.  
------------------  
Dilandau & Folken enter atrea's room She turns to look at them.  
Folken sits in the chair next to the window and Dilandau takes the one   
in the far corner. " So your awake, i trust you slept well "? Folken  
said. " What would it matter if i did or didn't " i replied staring  
at the ceiling. " It doesn't, i was trying to be pleasant thats all "  
Folken stated. " It might be easier to have a conversation, if we can  
get along " Folken went on to say. " yes i guess it would " I said. My  
eyes were now trying to burn holes in the ceiling. " Tell me your   
name " Folken asked me. " My birth name or my Gaea name "? I asked him  
still watching the ceiling. " Both " he replied. " I was born Atrea  
Dece Midori, my name on Gaea is Atrea Eva SanMartine. I said. " How did  
you come to Gaea "? Folken asked. " Why do you ask questions you   
already know the answers to, Folken " I said in a monotone voice.   
"Indeed, i do. Please humor me and tell me anyway ". Folken said  
satisfied ". " There would be no point, why don't you cut the bullshit  
and tell me what you really want to know ". I stated and looked into   
his eyes. " I am trying to be reasonable and nice to you ". He stated  
very annoyed. " Am i a prisoner or a guest? If i were a guest you   
would treat me reasonably and nice. I also would not be tied to this   
bed ". I said looking into Folken's eyes. " why don't you try to  
answer my questions ". He pleadingly asked. " I have, you just don't   
like my answers " I retorted. " Touche " he said leaving the room. He  
left me alone with Dilandau, who had not said a word.  
" Why don't you go with him " i said in a depressed tone looking  
into his eyes. " i am here to gaurd you ". He replied emotionless.  
" Suit yourself, you will be bored because i have nothing to say to   
you...... Ever ". I snapped and turned away from him. I fell asleep   
again and when i woke up there was 2 handmaidens and Dilandau. The  
women were taking off my ropes. Dilandau was standing by the door,which  
was now open, waiting with his hand ready to grab his sword. I asked  
him what they were doing. He said they were taking me to bathe and   
clean up. He threw my bag over to me. And he followed us to the  
bathing room. He waited outside. It felt wonderful to wash my hair  
and get clean. I applied my make-up and put on my favorite black dress.  
I put on my long black gloves and my thigh high boots. The black dress   
happened to be sleeveless with a long slit up the right side. I styled  
my hair up on my head. I was trying to make a statement. I looked like  
i was ready to go to a ball, even though this was my chosen outfit  
for the competition. I checked my bag in hopes i would have some weapon  
there. My hopes were unfounded, they took all my spare toys away. I   
smiled to myself, they were proving to be quite amusing. I knew i  
was stuck here for the time being. There was nothing i could do, i knew  
that as well. I would be damned if they knew that though. I was smart  
enough to know, playing these games was dangerous. I told myself not  
to let my heart get involved in these intriges. I was already having  
a hard enough time as it was. It was either him or me. I was going to   
make sure it was me and deal with the feelings crap later.  
-------------------  
Dilandau  
-------------------  
Why couldn't she be more co-operative. She is so damn evasive. She  
knew it too. I ignored her comments after Folken left. I sat there   
watching her fall asleep for 2 hours. Then i told the handmaidens to  
take her to bathe. I could not be cruel. I know how important it is  
for a woman to feel clean, put on fresh clothes and make-up. Maybe she  
will be more co-operative after she is done in there.  
Atrea comes out " Well here, my hands so you can tie me up   
again " I said flirting a little. Dilandau's face turns red. " That  
won't be necassary " he said blushing again. " Fine whatever " i smiled  
and let him lead me back to the room. Dilandau ties her up gain " I  
bet you enjoy your job don't you " I said playfully. " I like it fine"  
he stated and turned to leave. " Was it something i said? " I called to   
him. he turned around and yelled at me " Do you think i enjoy this?  
These things that you do? Baiting me like this? I think i liked you  
better when you ran from me ". I yelled at him too, i said " Really,  
you think i like being tied up. You think i like being here so YOU  
PEOPLE can ask me questions. Maybe if i had been given a choice i   
might have surprised you. Untie me and we can fight hand to hand. DO  
IT NOW. Are you listen...." He kissed me on my lips. " ing." Then he   
left.  
That left me wondering what the hell was wrong with me or what the  
hell was wrong with him for that matter. One minute he is a jackass  
and the next romantic. " Asshole " i said under my breath. There was  
no one there to hear it, but i felt better saying it anyway. I guess  
that was one way to shut me up. I liked it too. What's wrong with me?  
First chance i get i am escaping, no looking back.  
Dilandau muttered " why did i do that? oh ya, to shut her up ".  
Why does she have to be sweet one minute and rude the next. She bugs  
me. I can't believe i let her get to me. Starting tomorrow that's it!  
I will forget about her and let it be Folken's problem. So why do i  
miss her? only after a few minutes. Slaps his face not hard enough   
to hurt. Yep i got it bad.  
-------------------  
-And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So  
that now, to still the beating of my heart, i stood repeating. " 'Tis  
some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door. Some late visitor  
entreating entrance at my chamber door; This it is and nothing more "  
- Edgar Allan Poe-  
  
-------------------  
Later That Night  
-------------------  
  
Folken knocks on Atrea's door " What " i call out. Folken enters  
and sits down next to the window again. He says " Listen, i will be   
honest with you if you are honest with me, will this be acceptable "?  
I looked at him " Agreed " i said. " The reason why your here is for  
your safety, and i want to find out why you came back with Dollet. It  
does not make sense to me. I can understand why he came back, but the  
light took you too. The pillar of light works on wishes. Did you wish  
for something right before the light came down on you "? He asked  
almost frantically. " The moment before the light came down, i was   
thinking to myself that i was tired of my life, i didn't want it to   
end but i was sick of those people and everyone else not understanding  
me, i just wanted to be left alone. And then the light came down. " i   
said calmy looking at him. " i get it now " He said joyfully. " The   
light came back down to take Dollet home, when you were thinking about   
not wanting to be there anymore the light brought you as well. You see  
only someone from this planet can activate the light with their   
thoughts, since you were there as well it acted on yours as well ".  
He said that like a scientist. " So why am i in danger " i asked.  
" Because there are people who would try to use you as an experiment  
or harm you. Your fighting skills are excellent, but you don't stand  
a chance against a whole army". Folken said. " True, but why are you  
helping me? You don't know me at all " I replied. " I am trying to  
make up for the past wrongs i have done ". He said sadly. " Atonement "  
I said sad for him. " if i untie you will you run "? He asks me. " No "  
I replied. So he untied me. " Would you like to become part of our   
Dragon Slayers, it seems there may not be much else for you to do right  
now" He asked hopeful. " Can i think about it " i asked. " Yes " he  
said and left.  
-------------------  
  
-Deep into that darkness peering, long i stood there wondering,  
fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream   
before; But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token.-  
-Edgar Allan Poe-  
  
-------------------  
I sat in my dark room wondering what i should do. Folken made some  
valid points. I do not have any where to go at the moment. I did not  
want to go back to earth. I can fight, but would i be fighting on the   
right side. Can i take his word at face value? He did untie me that was  
a good gesture. if i stayed here my feelings for Dilandau would have  
to change. I would have to supress any and all feelings i have. And  
this is a chance of a life time. How many people from earth can do   
this. I could get killed. But the risk is worth it as long as i don't  
go back to the life i had before. Knocking at the door . I open  
it to find Dollet standing there smiling. he just returned all my  
weapons, including my sword. it felt nice to have it at my side once  
more. Another good gesture by Folken. " Dollet, tell Folken i accept  
his offer " i said happily. He left and i went back to pondering things  
that i could not change.  
-------------------  
  
-Then into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon i heard again a tapping somewhat louder than before." Surely ",  
said i, " surely that is something at my window lattice; Let me see,  
then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore. Let my heart be still  
a moment and this mystery explore; 'Tis the wind and nothing more!"  
  
-------------------  
knocking at the door i go to open it. "What is it Dilandau"  
i asked. " If your to be a Dragon Slayer, you will address me as   
Lord Dilandau. We are training now, join us in the training center".  
He said in a monotone voice and left. " Asshole " i muttered under  
my breath.  
I go to the training center and LORD Dilandau introduces me to   
everyone. Then his sits on this throne thing. What an arrogant,vain,  
and egotistical bastard. I thought. He smiles at me and motions his  
hand toward the center of the area, and he says " if you please, Atrea  
show us your skills ". He was smirking the whole time. He will pay for   
that. My fighting partner was Miguel, he was supposed to be the best  
out of them all. I quickly fixed that. I smiled back at Dilandau and  
said " Lord Dilandau it would be my honor to show you my skills ".  
I bowed and muttered bastard. " Ok then, begin " Dilandau stated. He   
charged at me and i did a front flip over him and brought my sword  
around. He blocked it. I dropped to the floor and leg sweeped him  
causing him to fall over. He recovered quickly and got up. swords   
crashing together. Mine flew out of my hand. I was not out yet. He  
did a stupid thing. He put his sword back at his side and thought he  
would fight me hand to hand. Stupid mistake. I ran towards him , did  
a cartwheel and grabbed his sword. Flew around and pushed his back,  
causing him to fall to the floor. Then i put his sword to his neck,  
declaring me the winner. Clap Clap Clap applause " Very nice Atrea,  
but i doubt you could beat me " Dilandau said as he stood up. " If  
you think you can handle losing, i would love to fight you ". I   
retorted. All the others were whispering. He handed me my sword, and   
said smiling " it's on ". And so it began.  
We were fighting for 20 minutes, Either of us taking our eyes off  
one another. No one had the upper hand. I tried every trick in the book  
but he countered me. He tried as well to no avail, i thought it would   
go on for hours until... the loud speaker came on." Dilandau, if your  
finished i would like to speak with you, NOW ". The voice said. I was  
pretty sure it was Folken. We both put down our swords. Dilandau  
looked at me and said playfully " Well i guess playtime is over ".  
I smiled and walked up to him and whispered, 2 inches from his face,  
" For now " and i brushed my lips on his lips, and started to walk  
away. He grabbed my arm pulled me back and kissed me like he meant it.  
And then he walked away blushing. I was dumbfounded and stunned. I   
stood there for what seems like an eternity. Touching my lips with my  
fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue. My first fanfic tell me what you think.:0)  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Lost Soul   
  
-------------------  
  
-Rush headlong and hard at life  
Or just sit at home and wait.  
All things good and all the wrong  
Will come right to you: it's fate.  
  
Hear the music, dance if you can.  
Dress in rags or wear your jewels.  
Drink your choice, nurse your fear  
In this old honkytonk of fools.-  
-Counted Book of Sorrows-  
  
-------------------  
I sat alone in my room and ate dinner. I felt like being alone.   
Only a few hours earlier he kissed me. I wanted not to dwell on it, i  
was glad there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer and Miguel   
was standing there. " We are off for the weekend and a few of us were  
going to go to Salom's Temple, and we were wondering if you would like  
to go "? he asked. I said ok and then closed the door. What else did  
i have to do? If i didn't go i would dwell again, and talk to myself.  
I am so very disturbed......  
-------------------  
Salom's Temple near Freid  
-------------------  
When Miguel said only a few of us were going, i did not know he   
meant all of us except Folken, even Dilandau came. So we took the tour,  
which lasted more than 3 hours. I thought i would fall asleep. We were  
on a lunch break and i was near the entrance looking at an amazing  
tapestry. One of the temple's priests came over to me. " Beautiful  
isn't it "? He said smiling at the tapestry. " Yes it is " i said   
admiring it. " Do you believe all life is connected " he asked me,   
never taking his eyes off the colors of the tapestry. " I don't know "  
i looked at him wondering what he meant. " Before you embark on this  
new journey, you must first consider your past " He said. " I said  
" I am afraid i don't understand ". " Your not whole child. You must   
first accept your past mistakes before you can accept your destiny.  
Right now your a lost soul trying to stay afloat in a dangerous way.  
You struggle with your inner thoughts, you hesitate to just accept  
things as the way they are, rather; you dwell on them, and way they   
could have been. Follow your heart and you will be whole again. Accept   
your fate, and all will reveal itself in due time". I turned to look  
at him but he was gone. Something new to ponder. my destiny... My fate.  
Dilandau walks up to me with a concerned look on his face. I told   
him everything is fine and i would see him later. He said " Will you   
walk with me, i want to tell you something". " i looked at him   
perplexed but said i would walk with him. We walked outside to a  
beautiful garden full of roses. We sat down on this small bench. No  
chance of running, can't get away now. I will listen to him for the  
moment, maybe he will be nice to me.  
I was not prepared for what he told me. " Atrea ( he held my hand )  
i have wanted to tell you something for awhile now. Ok so i will just   
say it. I LOVE YOU ". Emotionally i became overwelmed and i could not   
process what he just said. My instincts kicked in before i could think.  
i said " Thank you " and ran out of there as fast as possible. I did   
not stop running until i got back to my room. I locked myself in and  
put my back to the door sliding down to the floor. I started crying and  
i could not stop. About an hour later i went to my bed and fell asleep.  
I am disturbed.  
-------------------  
Dilandau  
-------------------  
I am an idiot, why did i tell her how i was feeling. I know that i   
do love her. She said THANK YOU and ran. I should not have told her.  
Stupid...Stupid... Stupid....  
-------------------  
  
-Love is but a broken dream,  
A touch of her soft face,  
And a tear.  
  
Love is but a red rose,  
A bleeding thorn,  
And a smile.-  
  
- Mikaila Allen copyright 1990 -  
  
-------------------  
2 months later   
-------------------  
Atrea I couldn't sleep again. I had some much to process. I spend  
everyday no every waking hour training and avoiding him... i don't  
mean too. In fact i am in love with him too. Everytime i see him, it  
breaks my heart. I don't understand why. I am laying here with my eyes  
closed and i can hear him breathing. He is in my room right now like   
he is almost every night. He watches me sleep. I guess it brings him  
some peace, me as well because i am near him. I never open my eyes. I  
Just lay there listening to him breathe. He only stays about an hour,  
then leaves just as quiety as he came. I can't bring myself to open my  
eyes. I am afraid of my feelings for him. I am scared about the what   
if's. I try to accept things as they are but i am brought back to my  
damaged heart. The only boyfriend i ever had cheated on me for 2 years.  
I was in love with him too. He broke me and i don't know if i can ever  
accept love and trust again.  
the next night I lay here again. I can't sleep. I can feel my   
eyes start to water. My eyes are in full flood mode now. I know he is  
there i can hear him breathing. I am quietly crying. I have never done   
this before when he is in the room, watching me. Silent tears. I can   
hear get out of the chair, he kneels on the floor next to the bed and  
says nothing. He wipes my tears away. I sit up and reach for him with  
my eyes closed. He returns my embrace. I can smell his hair, his scent  
of roses. He kisses me on my forehead, then on my neck, then my lips.  
He whispers " Will you marry me "? I nod yes. we kiss then make love.  
I woke up and he wasn't there, it was still a few hours before the  
morning sunrise. I was wearing my bed clothes again. I can't remember   
putting them back on. I look at my finger and there lies a ring. A  
simple silver band with a dragon shaped garnet in the center. It was  
real. Even if i was dreaming i never wanted to wake up.  
Dilandau talks with Folken " Folken, last night i asked Atrea to  
marry me and she said yes " Dilandau said very happy. " You did? That's  
great, i am happy for you both ". Folken stated smiling also.  
I was on cloud nine. I finally understood what the priest was   
saying to me. It was like he could see into my soul. He told me that   
once i accepted my destiny i would be whole. I feel whole. This has  
to be what he was talking about. The day went pretty smooth, Dilandau   
and i were smiling at each other and exchanging glances. I cannot   
remember a more happy time. Until.....   
Announcement " All Dragon Slayers i repeat all Dragon Slayers to  
the conference room now ". Folken Stated. When we all got there,  
Folken said that Emperor Dornkirk has announced that he has found the  
key to everyone's happiness. He said it, lies in his fate alteration   
machine. He need the Dragon that shadows his site. We were to begin  
training with the new stealth cloaks as soon as possible. We needed to  
be ready to retrieve the Dragon in 2 months time. I had no idea what  
he meant. Folken spent the better part of the day explaining it all  
to me. I got the sum of things. There was a lot i still did not  
understand but that was ok.   
-------------------  
Training Room a month later  
-------------------  
I had been feeling really hot all day. Yesterday Dilandau said  
that after we retrieve the Dragon we could get married. I was happy  
only 2 months to go until wedded bliss. We both agreed to wait before  
making love again so we could concentrate on the training. I enter the  
training room, i felt flushed, i wore a tank top to try to not feel  
so hot. It didn't help though. By now everyone had seen my sun tatoo.  
I felt comfortable around the slayers. I knew i was among friends and  
they didn't ask too many questions about it. I was finally happy. I   
passed out. I woke up in the medical room. I really needed water. My  
lack of eating lately had taken it's toll on me. I was spending more  
time training than sleeping or eating. Dilandau was worried but i let  
him know i was ok. It was so cute how he fussed over me. Even though   
i could kick his ass and then some.   
  
--------------------  
Melef training last day  
--------------------  
Today was the last day for melef training, 2 days until our   
wedding. The mission was easy. Go to Fanelia and retrieve the Dragon.  
Simple and easy. We were all fighting each other on a clear grass   
field. We were having a lot of fun. I opened my melef unit to make   
fun of Chesta who fell out of his unit, when a white pillar of light  
came down on me and started to take me away. I saw Dilandau jump out  
of his melef unit and run towards the light. I was yelling No. NO. No  
i won't go back to earth, please leave me here. I begged I pleaded.  
I WANT TO STAY HERE!!!!!!!. I heard Dilandau screaming trying to grab  
my hand, it was too late. I was sent home against my will. I hated  
the gods for doing this to me.  
-------------------  
I woke up in a hospital near my home. The doctor looked at me and  
asked " Do you remember where you have been all this time "? I knew   
where i had been. I did not want to be here. I wanted to go back or   
die trying. I could not live without my love. " No " I lied. All i   
needed was, to be named a mental patient. " Hmm i see, do you know  
what day it is "? he asked me. " No " i replied truthfully. " Do you  
remember your name "? He asked. " Of course i do, Atrea Dece Midori "  
i said. My throat hurt a lot. " Well at least you remeber that much "  
he said. " What do you mean?" I asked. " You disappeared almost a year  
ago, a friend of yours reported you missing ". He said sadly. He then  
asked " What is the last thing you remember?". I thought about it. I   
knew the last thing i remembered, watching Dilandau screaming NO.  
" i remember being in New york for a competition ". I lied. I then   
said " My head really hurts ". I lied about that too. I figured if  
he thought i hit my head i would have amnesia and would stop asking   
questions. " Well you have partial amnesia, it is where you can   
remember basic things about yourself, but not events ". I knew where  
i was, i know where i had been. If i told him he would think i was   
going mental. I did not know how to feel. I am home. I felt lost  
again. I need Dilandau. " Atrea " the doctor said. " yes " i said  
looking up at him. " Did you know your 2 months pregnant "? " No "  
i said. I was shocked. But the timing. The only night we..... I have  
to get back to him. I had to. I would find a way. I am carrying our   
child. " Doctor, when can i be released "? i asked meekly. " In about  
2 hours, you are healthy it shouldn't be a problem". he stated. He went  
on to say " Do you have somewhere to go "? " Yes " i replied. I have   
a lot of money in a trust account". " Very well then, i will get   
your release processed ". He said and left. I am glad he did not ask   
any more questions. I could not answer them right now. I could not cry.  
All i could do was lay there in shock. I didn't care how i was found.   
Or by whom. All i cared about was going home to Dilandau.   
I still had my ring on my finger.  
-------------------  
Dilandau had a mental breakdown and the Sorcerors took him away,  
to do another fate alteration. Folken could do nothing. Dilandau came  
back a week later, remembering nothing. This Dilandau was different.  
He was violent and unstable. No one spoke of Atrea for fear he would  
hurt them. Not that he would remember her, but because he would slap  
them for no reason. That week Fanelia Burned..... And you know who  
came to Gaea for Series 1-26.   
-------------------  
-The past is but a beginning of a beginning, and all that is   
and has been is but the twilight of the dawn.-  
  
-H.G. Wells-  
-------------------  
Upcoming Chapters- Atrea comes back to Gaea, but it is 2 months  
after the Great war. She finds Celena, will she be remembered now  
that all her close friends are dead. What about the baby that is due   
in about 3 months. I have already given too much away.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8 - Return to Gaea

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue:0)  
My first fan fic:0) Please be gentle.  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Chains of Saddness  
  
-------------------  
  
-I want to be free.... Free of the chains that bind me to my life-  
-Mikaila Allen - Falling Dreams -  
  
-------------------  
On Earth  
-------------------  
I have been busy since that day. I can't hardly breathe. Everything  
leads back to Him. My mistakes, my choices, and my destiny. I have  
thrown myself into anything that requires effort. My fighting skills  
have improved greatly, i can paint sad portraits of another life, and  
i can stare at my engagement ring for hours on end. I am lost. If it  
were not for the baby, i would have faded away.  
God ignores my wishes. I pray everynight and cry myself to sleep.  
This world holds no joy for me i say outload into the darkness. I can't  
understand why one minute i have everything the next i have none. I  
suppose it is real irony through and through.   
I have gotton myself a house on a beachside cliff. It is very   
remote and isolated. I have sold off my business. Cut all my ties to  
what little friends, if you can call them that, i had. I realize that  
i am depressed. What am i supposed to do? Go see a doctor? A shrink?  
Would that really change anything? No, i think not. I know that i will   
never get over him, who cares that i am young. Does that make a   
difference in ones capacity to love? Everyday i feel thousands of  
sharp tiny needles in my skin. I have a void in my heart and i can't  
ever be able to fill it.  
Later that night Atrea dreaming No.No.No. i don't want to go   
back. Dilandau help me. Don't take me BBBAAACCCKKKKKKKK.  
Oh God Sobbing This dream again. I can't go on like this   
reliving the same moment night after night after night. THIS IS   
TORTURE. Yells at the ceiling Why don't you just kill me? HMMMM  
do you like to make me suffer? Do you enjoy watching my pain? What  
have i ever done to you to deserve this? You take my life, you take my  
will, you ignore my wishes. DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
-------------------  
4 and a half weeks later  
-------------------  
Painting a picture of saddess Will i ever see you again my   
love? Will i ever hear your voice? owwwww, oh god whats happening owww  
my stomach it burns. oh no the baby. NO. NO. No. Gotta get to the   
hospital. Gotta call 911. OWWWWWWWWWWWW. Screaming from the pain   
Where. Where am i? " How are you feeling "? A woman asks. " It  
hurts ". I reply groaning. " Well, your going to be just fine "? the  
woman says softly. " Where am i "? I ask again. " Don't you remember "?  
the woman's voice says. " No i don't ". I said a little groggy. " Your   
in the hosipital " The woman said trying to sound comforting while  
doing something to the I.V. ". " I am Nurse Holly, you should start to  
feel less groggy in a few minutes ". " What happened " I asked. " I  
will let the doctor tell you ". The nurse said full of sympathy. " Why  
don't you just tell me now ". I said. " I'll let the doctor tell you "  
She said sadly." Oh god i lost the baby didn't i "? I said on the brink  
of tears. " Yes ". Is all she could reply, then she left me alone to  
dwell on my thoughts. My thoughts... I was empty... I was now truly  
alone... I had nothing left... But this ring that came from his heart.  
-------------------  
  
- Beneath foreign sod and seasons past.  
There rots an army robed in grass.  
Where before they marched to war,  
The flowers bloomed by a hundred score.  
  
A flowered shore; A tide of men.  
A common fate they shared there when.  
Where swept away by bomb and shell.  
It was there they met the hounds of hell.  
  
'Tis sad, 'Tis sad, wept flower's songs.  
The time is lost the men are gone.  
While far away said those who knew.  
That loved' ones deaths could not be true.  
  
Yet death is there where flowers grow.  
Now as they did so long ago.  
For flowers die to bloom again.  
But not the flesh and bones of men.-  
  
-Anonomous-  
  
-------------------   
Atrea's house  
-------------------  
I feel so numb, I have nothing. hahahahahahahaha. She laughs  
hollowly. Are you happy now GOD ? Was i a good test subject? Want to  
beat on me so more? Oh please, you can do better than this? Can't you?  
For years they take and take and take. And now you!!!! hahahahahahaha  
I must be the biggest joke up there huh? What did i get for all my   
trouble? ANSWER ME? WHAT DID I GET FOR ALL MY TROUBLE? I will tell you  
what i got, Absolutly nothing, You hear me Abso fucking lutly nothing.  
hahahahahahaha. You want to see my strengh of will, want to see how   
much i care about living now? Pounding the ground with fists   
Crys herself to sleep outside 40 meters from the cliff.  
-------------------  
Dream sequence  
-------------------  
Many voices soft and pleasant What are you doing? Where are you  
Atrea? Can you hear us? AAAATTTRRREEEAAAAA...... Are you listening?  
" Why should i listen "? Because this is your destiny. " Whatever,   
leave me be" Where are you going? Where are you Atrea? Can you hear  
us? AAAATTTRRREEEAAAA......... Are you listening? " If i listen will  
you go away?" Come follow your destiny. " No " You have no choice.  
" No " You will come...... " Make me " Where are you.......? You will  
come....... " no i won't " you will come....... " Go away " See you   
soon...... " No you won't ". voices fade   
Atrea wakes up What time is it? looks at watch 2am. I   
know what i have to do. Then the voices will stop. The memories will  
be gone. The torture a distant speck. My life will disappear. Atrea  
walks over to the cliff overlooking the rocks below I wonder if it  
will hurt, the fall i mean. Will he ever know how much i love him?  
Am i a memory for him too. Will i fade into the darkness? Is there a   
hell? A heaven ? MMMMMM look at the water below. Dancing with the rocks  
and sand. So peaceful. I feel so numb. I can't move. So peaceful....  
Music in my ears, i hear it calling me. My mind is flying... Give me   
peace. With that she jumps....and a bright white light engulfs her.  
-------------------  
Gaea  
-------------------  
" Is she ok "? says Gaddes. " I don't know sir " said Meraton.  
" We better get her back the castle " says Gaddes. " Ya, maybe princess  
Millerna can do something for her " said Meraton." you say she has   
been like this since you found her "? Millerna said impatiently. " yes   
princess, she just lays there catatonic ". said Gaddes. " We didn't   
know what to do " Meraton said saddly. " Well i am glad you brought   
her here, you both did the right thing. Unfortunatly there is nothing   
i can do either. There is nothing wrong with her physically. She needs   
to go to Fanelia, they have a mind healer there that may be able to   
help her. Or the very least tell me how to help her. Gaddes go tell   
Allen to meet me at the Crusade 2." She said urgently. " Yes princess "  
They spoke in unison.  
I have seen her before. I wish i could remember where. What is that  
strange looking ring on her finger? I have seen that before too. I   
hope we can help her. Millerna thought.  
-------------------  
Aboard the Crusade 2  
-------------------  
" Allen you know her "? Millerna asked him. " Yes princess, her   
name is Atrea ". Allen replied confused. " Where " Millerna asked  
jealously. " I met her about a year ago, she said she was traveling  
from Merrosa. I believe that to be a lie though. I knew her for a day,  
then Dilandau came looking for her. She ran, and that's the last i   
saw of her " He said. "oh " she said not trying to sound happy. " What  
gets me is, why now? I mean there she was a year ago, then disappeared,  
and now she is found in Austuria catatonic? It does not make sense.  
What happened in that time "? Allen said very perplexed. " I wonder  
too Allen, I know i have seen her before, but i can't place where.  
Do you see that strange ring on her finger"? Millerna asks. " I hope  
we can find out, the poor girl". Allen said sadly.  
" So Allen how is your sister adjusting to Fanelia "? Millerna  
inquires. " She is doing ok, she says she can't remember anything   
though, that worries me a little " Allen states looking out the window.  
" Oh? why should that worry you? It is best she can't remember, that  
would be too much for her". " I am worried because she said she can't  
remember, yet everynight she has nightmares. It is almost like HE is  
buried in her mind". Allen said and turned around. " Do you think it  
is possible Dilandau will come back"? Millerna asks looking into his   
eyes. " No, that is not what worries me. Celena says things in her   
sleep. Things that don't make sense ". Allen said returning her gaze.  
" Like what ". Millerna asks and stands up. " Things like -I miss you  
my love- , -You have the most amazing smile- , don't you like your  
drink?- " Allen said half laughing. " your right those things are way  
out there " Millerna said. " They must be Dilandau's memories because  
Celena only came back 2 months ago, that is what worries me. Dilandau's   
past". Allen said trying to sound calm. " I am sure it's nothing   
Allen ". Millerna says while smiling sweetly.  
Overhead com system- 2 minutes until we reach Fanelia sir   
---------------------  



	9. Chapter 9

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue:0) if you haven't guessed already, i have never written a   
story of any kind before so please please be kind when reviewing.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Rude Awakening  
  
-------------------  
  
- I dream of rain.  
I dream of gardens in the sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand.  
  
I dream of fire  
These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire....-  
-Sting Desert Rose-  
  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
Dream Sequence Celena A grassy field. A summers day. Why am i here?  
What is this place? It holds some meaning for me..... Why can't i   
remember? A bright white light? Now empty darkness. What is this place?  
I can almost remember, it is like it is on the tip of my mind. Empty  
darkness..... Who is that walking in the dark? A woman. She has auburn  
brown hair and a white dress on. Why does she just stand there? She  
is turning around, what a beautiful face...! i have never before seen  
a woman that beautiful. Where are we now? We are in the old Fanelian  
castle. how did i know this, is what it looked like? i have never been   
here before. She's running away from me.. Why is she running? " Wait,  
don't run i want to talk to you " Why doesn't she stop? her back..  
that tatoo.. The Silver sun. I have seen it before, What does it mean?  
Now she is smiling at me. " Wait stop please, i want to talk ".  
--- Not bloody likely----- It takes 10 of you to talk-------- Wait  
please i don't understand what this means.  
  
-This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this.  
  
And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realise nothing's as it seems.- ( Sting- Desert Rose )   
  
A grassy field again. Why do i come back here? A white light?   
Always constant, this is the second time i have seen it. What is up   
there in the sky that is important.  
  
-I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of her love. ( Sting- Desert Rose )  
  
What are these fragments on the tip of my memory. I wish i could   
remember. Celena wakes up never remembering any of her dreams, she   
has no clue what was in them, she only wakes up feeling like she is  
missing something  
  
-------------------  
-Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall. ( Sting -Desert Rose )  
-------------------  
Fanelia- That morning  
-------------------  
Van,Allen,Merle,Millerna and the healer looking over Atrea in one  
of Fanelia's rooms " What is your diagnosis " Millerna asks the   
healer. " I can't be sure really, i have probed every corner of her  
mind. I only see darkness. I would have to say she has turned in on  
herself". The healer replied looking up at Millerna. " But her eyes are  
open" Van said. " yes that is true, she is alive but.... She is not   
aware. She chooses to be this way, i cannot wake her up " the healer  
said sadly. " i can do it Lord Van, i know how to wake her up " Merle   
says running out the door. Confused faces   
Merle comes back with a bucket of ice cold water, and dumps it  
on Atrea "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, what the hell do you think your doing,that  
was cold " Atrea screams while jumping up. "Well you wouldn't wake up "  
Merle says while licking her paw. Shocked faces Merle runs off " Do  
you know where you are " Van asks Atrea. " Why does everyone always ask   
me that"? Atrea said pissed off. " Wait a second She looks around   
I know this place, Oh god now i know i am either dead or dreaming "  
Atrea said feeling faint. She sat down on the edge of the bed and   
whispered " Gaea "?  
Allen sat down next to her and said softly " Do you remember me "?  
" Yes. Allen Schezar " She said pinching him to see if he was real.  
" Oww what did you do that for "? Allen asked ruubbing the spot where  
she pinched him. " I wanted to see if your real " She replied lost.  
Allen stood up and Van came to sit down next to her. " In the last year  
are you aware of what happened "? Van asked softly. " No, i don't have  
any idea of what happened on Gaea " Atrea replied, choosing her words   
carefully. She knew that she had only been gone for about 4 months, but  
telling them, the other months she was with Zaibach did not seem like a   
great idea. " So, you don't remember the war "? Van asked very gently.  
" What war"? she asked. " Zaibach declared war on Gaea, it ended about  
2 months ago " Van replied and signed. " Please tell me everything "  
Atrea pleaded. Van cleared his throat and told her the story of  
Fanelia burning, Freid falling etc. " So everything burned, and now  
Gaea is rebuilding "? Atrea asked. " Yes " they all said almost in  
unison. " What of the casulties "? Atrea asked whispering. " A lot of  
people died, Zaibach fell once all their Dragon Slayers died " Van   
said with a little regret. " All the Slayers died "? Atrea asked   
solemnly. Allen spoke up at that point and said " Yes all the slayers  
are dead including Dilandau, he can't try to take you now ". " Oh i  
see" she said. And then she passed out.  
" Well my work here is done, she has come back to the real world  
now. She needs time to absorb this. Her loss of memory will take time  
return " The healer said and left. " Yes, i think we should leave her  
alone for the time being " Millerna said. With that said the others  
followed suit and left.  
-------------------  
That afternoon  
-------------------  
Atrea is still laying there on the bed in black jeans and a black   
turtleneck when Van comes in with a tray of food. Her eyes are open  
and her thinking is rather dismal. " i brought you some food " Van said  
trying to be soothing. " No thanks " she said. " Well you have to eat   
something " Van said. " No i don't " she replied. " If you tell me  
why your sad maybe you'll feel better " He said sympathethic. " Fine,  
if i tell you will you leave me be "? Atrea said harshly. " yes " he  
said even though he had no intention of leaving.   
" I lost my love, i lost my baby, i lost my will to live, have i   
answered your question to satisfaction "? She said emotionless. " I  
know how you feel, i lost Hitomi, she went back to the mystic moon, I  
loved her " Van said very sadly. " That cursed place? The mystic  
fucking moon, i will never be rid of those words will i? Big fucking   
deal, at least your girlfriend is alive!!!!! Earth never did me any   
good " she said whispering angrily. " Your. Your. from the mystic  
moon "? Van said really surprised. " Yes i am from the god damn mystic  
fucking moon, and i wish i was still there so i can finish what i set   
out to do there " She said angry. " How did you get here "? Van asked.  
" Bright. White. Light. Did i leave much out? My time on Gaea has been  
very short so no i did not know about your war, i only came back a  
little while ago. So my memories are unfortunatly intact ". " I am   
sorry i did not mean to upset you, i can understand why you were   
hesitant to tell us about where your really from " Van said trying  
to be kind. " You know what is really funny? If i cared about my life  
and wellbeing i would not have told you i was from earth, so if you   
please excuse me so i can finish what i started on earth" She said   
getting up and running to the balcony. " what did you need to finish "  
Van said as he got up to follow her. " Don't bother to talk me out of  
it, what is done is done, your better off not knowing ". She said and  
jumped off the balcony.  
Van jumped after her, his wings spread and caught her before she  
hit the ground. He flew her to the loft with the windmill so he could  
find out what the hell was wrong with her.  
" What is wrong with you "? Atrea asked Van. " I saved you "? He  
said stunned. " No one asked you too, i was trying to die! She looks  
up at the sky " Are you happy now God? Hmmmmmm Trying to save this  
lost soul? What is your problem!? Stop sending people to intervene.  
JUST LET ME DIE!!!!!!!!!" She said sobbing and pounding her fists on   
the hayless ground.  
Van held her as she cried herself to sleep. he then took her back   
to the Fanelia's castle and to her room. He watched her the whole night  
not planning on letting her kill herself. When he got tired, Allen   
watched her. No one would leave her alone for a minute until the   
mystery was solved and she was stable again. Safe for one night anyway.  
-------------------  
The next morning atrea's thoughts  
-------------------  
Why don't they leave? I am a stranger to them yet they prevent me   
from leaving or killing myself? They will let their gaurd down   
sometime, and then i will finish this.  
" Would you like to shower and put on some fresh clothes " Millerna  
asked her. " Ya i guess so " Atrea said. " Don't worry i won't kill   
myself today, i promise " i said to her. I meant it too i had no  
strength to do it anyway. " Ok then lets go, i had some dresses brought  
so you can have some clean clothes " She said smiling. " Thanks " i   
said. "So where did you get that beautiful ring " she asked making  
small talk. " My love gave it to me before he died ". I said   
emotionless. " Oh, i am sorry " she said full of empathy. Millerna  
washing Atrea's hair " Wow, what a pretty marking on your back " She  
exclaimed. " Thanks " i replied lost in thought. I finished cleaning  
up and put on the light blue dress, which was sleeveless and backless.  
I had long gloves to match. The dress went down to the floor. I excused  
myself and put up my hair in a bun this time, and layed down on the   
bed. I wanted to be left alone to my sadness and those same repeating  
words. Dilandau-dead. Baby-dead. Slayers.Myfriends-Dead. All dead.  
All dead. I felt numb. I felt nothing. I lacked the strength to move.  
I was content to stay there like this forever.  
-------------------  
-How could you leave me standing? Alone in this world so cold.-  
-Prince-  
-------------------  
Celena Dream Sequence  
-------------------  
  
What am i doing here again? What does this grassy field mean? It  
feels empty. That light, constant light, up to the sky and beyond. When  
i am here it stays contant. Even when the fields fade and becomes   
darkness, the light always there. Now i am in a bar? This is odd? Who  
is that sitting in the corner with that dark cloak on? It is her! I   
know her but from where? I can't recall the memory. Now she is running  
again. " wait, please wait, i don't understand " Good she's stopping.  
I run up to her and she looks into my eyes and puts her hand on my   
cheek." who are you "? i ask. she says nothing she just smiles. " Do  
i know you " I ask. again she just smiles and says nothing. Then she  
turned around and fled. Her back.now to me. The sun. What does this   
mean? Celena wakes up and does not remember anything of her dream.  
-------------------  
In the kitchen in the castle  
-------------------  
" What are you doing up Celena " Allen asked. " Same as you i  
suppose, i couldn't sleep " Celena said smiling. " I could not sleep  
either, you always know me don't you sister ". Allen said and playfully  
punched her arm. " So why are you up Allen " Celena asks while eating   
some of the pie he was eating. " It is Atrea, that girl i told you   
about yesterday. She is intent on suicide, and i feel bad for her "  
Allen said sadly. " You want me to try to talk to her " Celena asked.  
" Maybe that would be good for her to talk to someone, maybe you guys  
can be friends " Allen said thankfully. " I will talk with her tomorrow  
right after i help Merle with some errands " Celena said happy to help.  
" Thanks sis " He said and went off to bed.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue. Tell me what you think.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Restless Soul  
  
-------------------  
  
-The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two  
chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.-  
- C.G. Jung-  
  
-------------------  
The next day- Afternoon  
-------------------  
Merle and Celena are shopping in the market center, Van takes Atrea  
to the Garden to get her mind off things. Allen and Millerna return to  
Austuria.  
" I thought it might be nice for you to get some fresh air, i hope  
you don't mind " said Van concerned. " It was a good idea, thanks Van.  
If you don't mind could you leave me alone with my thoughts for   
awhile "? i said. " Sure , i will be right over there if you need   
anything. By the way light blue looks very nice on you " Van said  
blushing a little. " For a dress i slept in? Thanks ". I said and Van  
left. To leave me alone with my thoughts.  
I sat down on a bench near the lilac garden. The flowers are   
perfect. Shades of purples and blues. The bench is a stone color with   
flowered vines growing around it. I would like to paint a picture of  
this someday. A picture? What am i talking about. The last time i   
painted a picture was of him......  
Why are these virtual strangers trying to help me. The war... All  
was lost.... My friends.... My love.... All was lost. I am an outsider  
here. I was part of Zaibach. That sets me apart from them. I am   
different and they know that. All that i am is foreign to them. I don't  
know how to talk to these people, i don't understand their generosity.  
I don't know myself anymore. The faces of the past don't know me   
either. They walk by and they don't know me. I guess i am an echo of  
who i used to be. Who am i now? Where is that confident girl? I guess  
she died we HE did. Maybe i should fade away too. Puts her hand on   
the tree now facing it  
Merle and Celena now enter the garden. " Who is that "? Celena   
asked Merle. " Oh, i forgot you didn't meet her yet " replied Merle.  
" So what's her name Merle " Celena asked her again. " Oh, sorry her  
name is Atrea " Merle replied licking her paw. " I was going to talk   
with her this afternoon " Celena said cheerfully. " She has a pretty   
marking on her back, is that a sun "? Celena inquired. " Ya, she has  
a tatoo on her back, i think it is kinda cool " Merle said and ran  
off leaving Celena standing there mesmorized by the Silver sun.  
Celena's thoughts It's so beautiful. A perfect sun. It feels  
strange though. Why does it feel strange? There is nothing unusal here,  
just a girl with auburn hair, wearing a light blue dress, and facing  
a tree. Ok that is not the unusal part. Something about her. Celena  
walks quietly closer Something there. Something i should know. Maybe  
i have seen her before somewhere. Well i am about a carriage length  
away from her and nothing seems odd. Why does my stomach feel as   
though there are butterflies in it? It seems odd.... What am i doing  
here, like this? I should go up to her and talk to her. My legs are not   
moving. I feel stupid staring at the poor girls back. " Is someone  
there "? asks Atrea not turning around. That voice.... Familair? Why   
can't i answer her? This is stupid i should go. Atrea turns around   
slowly and says " Who are you "? Panic. That face. That beautiful face.  
I know her, from where, what's going on here. I don't understand. " Are  
you ok miss "? Atrea asks. " Yes, i'm. uh I'm sorry, i have to go now "  
Celena says and runs back to her room in the castle.  
Celena closes her door and slides down it to the floor. What is   
going on here. I don't understand. I feel weak i better lay down. I   
will just shut my eyes for minute......  
" What's her problem"? Atrea says to herself outloud. I don't get  
that happening a lot. People see me they usually don't run away. Guess  
i am scary looking today. hahaha she laughs to herself. Maybe i will  
stay here for awhile. I feel kind of a connection here. As long as i  
don't go back to earth, maybe i can learn to breathe without him.  
looks at her ring My new mission is to find his grave, So i can  
return this before i die. And tell him all the things inside of me. I  
bet finding his grave won't be easy. I will have to be patient. Stay   
here long enough to convince Van and the others that i am sane. That   
way they won't stop me from leaving. I will have to do it slowly. So   
they will believe it.  
-------------------  
Celena Dream Sequence  
-------------------  
  
It's dark here, i wonder where i am. " Do you remember me "? A mans  
voice calls out from the darkness. I don't know, should i? You saw her?  
He asks. Saw who? I don't understand. Why is it all dark here?   
" Because this is where i live ". The voices states. Who are you? "I am  
you, or rather i was you " The voice says. " Is she well "? the man  
asks in pain. Who is this SHE you are asking about? "I miss her you   
know, ever since she left. I went crazy and they tried to fix me. The  
loss was too much for me to bear". He says very sadly. Who is the girl,  
i want to understand. " Why bother, i bring you to her everytime you  
sleep. The images never last. Everytime you wake up you don't   
remember, i show you every night " the man said. I want to see, how can  
i remember? I want to remember. " My pain, My saddness, and my life. I   
cannot get you to remember when you wake up. Because you live here   
now " he said in anguish. Please show me. image of the tree from   
earlier Who is she to you? Atrea isn't that her name? Image of Atrea  
running away during the dance So she was here before too. Image  
of Atrea jumping onto the roof You knew her long before, didn't you.  
Image of Atrea engulfed in the white light now darkness again.  
" Yes, She was my love and my life, then the light took her away, and  
my heart with her " He said in a monotone voice. Image of the silver  
band with the garnet serpent wrapped around it darkness again. So she  
has come back. Who are you? " If i told you, then you would suffer as   
i am ". the man said his voice fading. " Go to her, tell her i love   
her and always will " his voice now barely a whisper. How can i if i  
won't remember..........  
-------------------  
Celena walks to Atrea's room and goes inside. Atrea is sleeping.  
Celena basically sleep walking, walks over to her bed and sits down.  
She listens to hear breathing and touches her hair. She says, barely  
audible " He used to watch you sleep, it gave him peace " Celena jumps  
up. Where did that come from? Why did i say that? How did i get in  
this room? Why is she important to me. Celena leaves rather quickly,  
though not quietly. She slammed the door, almost waking Atrea from her   
sleep. " Dilandau " Atrea mutters in her sleep.  
Celena walks back to her room really shaken. It's a good thing  
Allen went back with the princess. If he saw me in this state he would  
freak out. What is wrong with me? I must have been sleep walking. How  
did i end up in her room? Why did i say those words? And who was the  
HE i was speaking of. I must be losing my mind. Something is not right.  
I am going to stay away from her. I don't know why. But i have to stay   
away from her. Who knows what i will do if i befriend her. Who is she?  
Why does she have such an effect on me?  
-------------------  
Next day in the courtyard  
-------------------  
" Are you sure you want to train with me "? Atrea asked Van. " ya  
well Allen says your pretty good, and i need a sparing partner " Van  
says chuckling. They are sparing with swords Celena walks out into  
the courtyard and sees them. Celena stands there unable to move or take  
her eyes off of Atrea. Celena thinking I feel so hot and weak. It  
is happening again everytime i get near to her i can't move or think  
straight. I feel like the color is leaving my face. " Celena, are you  
ok "? Van says rushing up to her. I can't talk, i can't think.   
" Celena" Van yells. Celena paases out.  
" Hey, someone help me get her to her room, she is sick " Van yells  
to the gaurds.  
-------------------  
Celena's dream sequence  
-------------------  
Where are you damn it? Answer me! it may be all dark here but i   
know your there. In dreams i can remember now. I see my life and i   
remember here. I can't remember in the waking world, but i know it  
here. I remember last nights dream, i remember all day today. i want  
answers. In the waking world i am confused, i don't understand. But  
HERE i remember. Who is she to you, what are you to me? A grassy  
field? Why do you take me here? " So you can see " the voice states.  
" you want to see, don't you "? the voice says. Yes. So start by   
telling me about her. " She is my love, she was my life, then the light  
took her away ". The voice says sadly. Ok so what is your name? "My  
name is Dilandau, and i am you. Buried. And alive. And in pain" he  
says..... oh my god.... this was your past. and she is part of it.  
Celena wakes up, still not remembering her dreams when she is awake  
"Can't sleep again" Van asks. " No " Celena replied sleep wearing   
off. " What happened " She asked. " You passed out, and i watched over  
you to make sure your would be ok " Van said softly. " I am ok now,  
thanks Van " Celena says and falls asleep again. Van leaves the room.  
All darkness. He does not come back. Celena sleeps peacefully,  
well tonight anyway.  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or ant of the people in it. Please  
don't sue.:0) This is my first fan fic. Tell me what you think.   
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Rage  
  
-------------------  
-I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my  
body laying somewhere in the sands of time. I watched the world float  
to the dark side of the moon. I feel there is nothing i can do.-  
  
- 3 doors down, Kryptonite-  
-------------------  
Celena  
-------------------  
I don't understand what's happening to me. Everytime i see her i   
feel the need to run away. When i get close to her i feel weak like i   
am going pass out. Maybe i should go back to Austuria. I wish i could  
understand why i can't leave. Everytime i try to leave i can't.   
Something inside stops me. And why is it every night i go to sleep i   
wake up in her room stroking her hair saying things i don't get. This   
has been going on for weeks. I am afraid to go to sleep.  
Celena falls asleep Ok Dilandau i know your here! Come out,   
Come out where ever you are. You know i can't go on like this. Oh so  
now we are back on the grassy field. What no bright white light? You  
can do better than this! Tell me what you really want! You want to  
drive me insane right? Dilandau walks up to her in the dreamscape   
" Here to face me "? Celena asks him. He circles around her . " Why  
do we do this every night? I know your whole life story now " Celena  
says impatiently. " You know what i want " Dilandau smiles and says.  
" No, i don't " Celena insisted. " Why, I want my body back ". He says  
and crazily laughs. " What!!!????? " Celena yells. " You heard me.   
With each passing day i get stronger and stronger. I have you doing   
things that you would never do " Dilandau says still smiling. "It is  
only a matter of time......" he says and leaves Celena to the darkness.  
-------------------  
The Courtyard.   
-------------------  
Atrea is buying things at the market. " Now's your chance " a  
voice whispers in Celena's head. What was that? Now i am talking to   
myself. " Go over to her and say hi, you don't want to be rude " a   
voice whispers. I should just go talk to her and stop avoiding her.  
Celena walks up to Atrea. I feel weird, something is happening. I   
feel like i am going to pass out. Celena's mind is out cold. Dilandau's  
mind takes over Celena's body.  
" Hi Atrea, i haven't formally introduced myself " Dilandau says  
in Celena's body. " Hi. Your Celena right "? Atrea says. " I am pleased  
you remembered my name " he says. " Van told me that day you passed out  
in the training area " Atrea replies not wanting to be social. " Oh i  
see, i am better now, i was hoping we might be able to talk in the  
flower garden for a bit " he says smiling big. " Ummm well i am kinda   
busy, maybe another time " Atrea says walking away. " Well if your  
chicken....." he said. " What? " Atrea said turning around. " Fine, i  
this should be interesting. Your the first person who didn't treat me  
like i am a fragile egg " Atrea said with a half smile. " Why would   
people treat you this way?" He said concerned. " Well you do know that  
i mean to kill myself, don't you?" Atrea said as they were walking to  
the garden. " Why on god's name would you do that "? he said really   
upset. " Don't ask unless you really want to know " Atrea said sitting  
down on the bench. " i want to know " he said also sitting.  
Atrea looks into Celena's eyes "Why would i want to live "?  
Atrea said so coldly. " Why wouldn't you, there is so much that you   
could with your life " he said concerned. " Your right i do have one  
more thing i have to do " Atrea said staring at the sky. " What is   
it?" he asked. " I have to find his grave, and leave this there ".   
Atrea said showing Celena the ring. " Wow, what a nice ring, why would  
you leave this on a grave " he asked. " because it is my heart, and he  
no longer is, so i will leave my heart with him " Atrea said eyes  
watering. " Who is the HIM you refer too " he asked impatiently. " I'm  
... I'm sorry i have said too much i have to go ummmm go" Atrea said  
running away very fast. Dilandau can't hold onto Celena's body anymore  
so he let her come back. So he could save his strength.  
What am i doing sitting here? Last thing i remember i was in the   
market. I need to lay down i feel sick. Celena thought.  
-------------------  
Atrea  
-------------------  
What is wrong with me? I should not have said anything. What if she  
blows it and tells Van and the others that i am still going to die? She  
wouldn't, would she? I will have to find her tomorrow and tell her that   
i was kidding. I was playing a harmless joke. She will understand. I   
mean, i have been under a lot of pressure lately. Besides why was she  
trying to pretend she didn't know why i was still here? i heard Allen  
tell her. She deserved to hear it again. I am acutally pleased i told  
her. I will still have to make like it was a big joke though because  
i am leaving in a week and i don't want anyone to try to stop me. I  
will kill whoever gets in my way.  
-------------------  
Sometime in the middle of the night  
-------------------  
Whispering voices. Celena. Celena. Celena. Not now i am trying to   
sleep. Celena. Celena. Celena. Not now damn it i am tired. Celena come  
to me. Go away. Celena come to me. Celena falls asleep, Dilandau's  
fun begins   
Dilandau what now? are you going to invade my sleep almost every   
night? Celena says annoyed. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! From now on you will  
do what i say, do you get me? " Dilandau says angry as hell. " Or i  
will invade your waking body as often as i can ". he goes on to say.  
" You wouldn't " She said a little scared. " Oh wouldn't i, hahahahaha.  
I will make you do things you never thought capable, i will kill a few  
people in their sleep, things will go missing, i will cause you so much  
pain, and last i will make you remember everything i do". He says with  
blood lust in his voice. " Why, why would you do this ?" she asked  
shaken. " Because your mind chains me. I hate you. I really hate you.  
I want my body back, and you won't stop me. I will make your mind weak  
and fragile and then i will take my life back by ending yours" he said  
full of serious hate. " i will fight you " she said trying to stand up  
for herself. " hahahahahahahaha, your pathetic mind? hmmmmmm i wonder  
how you would feel if i killed ALLEN, and made you watch over and over.  
Or how about those children you love so much, cut of their pretty  
little heads, in your body? hahahahahaha how would that make you feel?  
Hurt?hahahaha. Or maybe i will kill them slowly and make them suffer,  
one by one making each other watch. I like that idea " he said sounding  
very psycotic. " Why, would you do this? " she said crying in terror.  
" Because i will not let her die! I love her with all of my being. And  
she has suffered because of me. I will not let anything happen to   
her. " he said angrily. " But you are making me suffer " she said   
sadly. " ARE you fucking serious? " he asked her. " Yes " she meekly  
replied. " You just don't get it do you? YOU DON'T MATTER " he said  
laughing hysterically. " I don't matter? I was born into this body,   
this is my mind, this is my life " she yelled at him. He stops laughing  
and says " Give me my body back, or i will kill Merle tomorrow. I will  
start with your so called friends, then i will kill children, and   
maybe Van. I want to save him for last". He started laughing again.  
" No, i won't give you my body, i will stop you somehow " she yelled  
at him. "MMMMMMMM a challenge i like them so much.... Let's play Celena  
you and me.hahahahahahahahahahaha " Dilandau stated amused.End Dream  
-------------------  
Atrea - the next morning  
-------------------  
" Hey Van, i am going to take a walk " i said. " You need any   
company?" Van replied. " No thanks, i will be fine " i said and left.  
Company what a joke. I am not coming back you idiot. I have on, my own  
jeans and shirt, the same as when i entered this world. I hope he  
doesn't mind i borrowed a few things. I don't think he will miss 1   
sword, some food rations, and a bottle of wine that i cleverly stashed   
yesterday in the forest. I am going to find his grave no matter what.   
I want to see for myself where he died. I think i will start with the   
fallen Zaibach.  
-------------------  
Where is she going? Celena thought. Well now at least Dilandau   
can't kill anyone, his reason for killing has just left, and it looks   
like for good. " Oh really " Dilandau says in her head. Yes thats  
right. She is gone. " And your going to follow her " he said. No i am  
not. " Oh yes you are, or someone dies right now ". he said pleased  
with himself. Well if i go you can't kill anyone here because you'll  
be with me. " true, but if you don't hurry you'll lose her, and i will  
get bored and have to kill " he said snickering. " Fine you jackass.  
Dilandau takes over Celena's body, she is unaware he has done   
this I think i will need to buy some men's clothes right now before  
i follow Atrea. I will be strong enough soon to take over my body   
again. And that stupid poor Celena has no idea she is playing into my  
hands.hahahahahahahahaha.  
-------------------  
In the Forest  
-------------------  
Well the campfire isn't that great. I wish i had a lighter with me.  
Oh well i guess this wine will have to do. She starts drinking, very  
fast Soon i will feel all warm and fuzzy, and my thoughts hazy. I  
won't have to feel......  
Snap of a twig " Who's there "? I called out. " It is just me,  
Celena, i was worried about you " Dilandau said in Celena's body.   
" Can i sit with you?" he asked nicely. "NO " i yell. " Please " he  
said trying to sound more sweet. " What part of No don't you   
understand "? I yelled again. Oh great she is going to sit down anyway.  
" What the hell do you want from me? and why are you following me "?  
i asked annoyed. " I want to know why you are suicidal " he asked   
softly. " i was kidding about that. it was a joke " i said laughing it  
off. " I know your lying " he said. " What the hell do you know "?  
I said mad. " I know your hurting and maybe you could tell me why " he  
said sounding concerned.  
" Hmmm, the woman wants to know why i a mere woman myself is   
thinking of such unladylike things " i said sarcastically. " I did not  
mean to upset you " he said trying to be calming. " Upset me? Right...  
You could never upset me. Because i don't care! I don't care about you,  
this planet, Earth, or anything else for that matter " I stated. " Well  
what do you care about then? Your still alive! You must care about   
something or you would already be dead " he yelled. " Touche " i said.  
" That's it, thats all you have to say"? he said mad. " What would  
you like me to say "? i replied amused by her annoyed state of mind.  
I went on to say " Do i aggravate you? Then leave! " I said now feeling  
warm and fuzzy". " I will leave, when you tell me what could possibly   
make you want to die " he said mad as hell. Well that did it Atrea is  
buzzed and angry   
" OK, I WILL, tell you what would make me this way. You and your  
kind! You don't understand me. You pretend everything is ok. Fine and  
fucking dandy, when infact all is lost. ALL IS LOST. You hear that God?  
All is lost, You stole my life! And you points finger at Celena with   
blood lust Keep asking me how i am, trying to save me. Well here me,  
and here me well, i cannot be saved.God help you, if you interfere with  
my plans. But then again God probably won't, because HE does not care.  
I lost my heart! I lost my Love ! God took me back to earth against  
my will! I didn't even get the chance to tell my finace' about our   
baby, Yes thats right. The big bad light took me to earth 2 months   
pregnant. It does not matter now. The baby died before i knew it. It   
was just gone. I was left with nothing. Not a damn thing. I tried to  
jump off a cliff and end my life. As i was falling, the big bad light  
brought me back to Gaea. Yes someone loves to torture this poor soul!  
I come back to find out my love is dead. He died in the war that i   
should have fought with him. But nooooooooo. That is not how it works.  
So you can understand why i don't really care, i feel nothing but hate  
and anger. I will go and find his grave, and then i will take this   
sword and kill myself. At least i can have some peace knowing i will,  
in death, be with him. With that Atrea passed out   
-------------------  
Dilandau's thoughts  
-------------------  
A ba... baby. She was pregnant? Oh my God.... And now she wants to   
die, to end the same torture we both feel. I can't let that happen. I  
have to get Celena a little farther away from here. So i can sleep and  
regain my strength. I can't let her die. I will find a way to become  
myself, quicker. I have to, or die trying. Because Atrea is all that   
matters. She is my life, my purpose, my meaning, and my love. I will  
do anything to save her. Or kill anyone who stands in my way.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please   
don't sue. This is my first fanfic. Thanks to all who have reviewed  
and supported this little story. I thank you a lot.  
-------------------  
Chapter 12: A fate worse than death  
-------------------  
-We have a weight to carry and a distance we must go.  
We have a weight to carry, a destination we can't know.  
We have a weight to carry and can put it down nowhere.  
We ARE the weight we carry from there to here to there.  
  
- Book of counted sorrows-  
-------------------  
Atrea waking up  
-------------------  
Was i dreaming? How drunk did i get? I thought Celena was here.  
Well if she was, she seems to be gone now. Good! i scared her off. Now  
she knows i meant business. Time to get up and start walking, this  
forest should take me back to the clearing and the cave. From there  
if i go left i will end up in the heart of the fallen Zaibach.  
Yep, this is the beginning. Where it all started...... How i came  
to know this planet. It seems like another lifetime ago. Almost 2 years  
of my life has passed. I can't really explain these events rationally  
to myself. The girl who was in New York does not exist anymore. She  
died there. And here i am, an echo of my former self. She was alone,   
and without purpose. I may be alone but i have purpose. To die next to  
him.  
Looking up at the sky, speaking aloud Can you here me Dilandau?   
Does my voice reach you? There are so many things i wanted to tell you.  
You changed me. If only for a short time, i was complete with you. Even  
when you tried to capture me, you gave me purpose. You ARE my only   
purpose. You were then as you are now. I loved the intrigues we played.  
I loved being with you. I love you. I wish for you to hear me so you  
can know.  
Celena following Atrea, listens as Celena Wow she really loves  
you. I have never known, besides you, someone with that kind of   
passion. It is the only thing that drives her to live. " You see now?  
Why i love her so much, why i would do anything for her? Including  
killing you "? he said sadly. Yes i do.  
Trees, Trees, and, oh look more trees. Laughs outloud This is   
funny. I have to go through the beginning in order to get to the end.  
I never pictured my life this way. A big joke. Shouting voices  
" Who's there "? i yell out in front of me. I am at the beginning. The  
clearing with the campsite. Am i dreaming? " Well looky here boys, if  
it isn't the little lady that took us on the last time. Funny we should  
meet here of all places". The big guy said laughing. " Oh looky here,  
if it isn't the cast from Men in Tights " I said smug. At least i got   
the joke. " Take her boys " the big guy yells out. Atrea takes out her   
" borrowed " sword, and the fight ensues.  
Will she be alright Dilandau? Celena thinks in her head. " I hope   
so " he replies. Dilandau now takes over the unsuspecting Celena, in  
case there is trouble.  
" Your skills have improved " Atrea said to the men. More fighting.  
And then there are 2 guys left standing. Atrea is knocked out from   
behind. " I see yours HAS not improved little lady " The big guy says  
laughing.  
" Don't touch her, you pigs " Dilandau yells out in Celena's body.  
" Oh, another woman, oh gosh i am so scared " says the big guy   
laughing. " If you only knew who i really was, you would not be so  
sarcastic " Dilandau stated. " Oh look, we are shaken in our boots "   
the big guy says. Within a minute Dilandau steals one of their swords,  
and kills them both. Then kills the other 4 knocked out cold. And dumps  
their bodies in Spirit Lake. A now tired Dilandau needs sleep. Celena  
is allowed to return. She is confused and falls asleep as well.  
-------------------  
The next morning right before dawn  
-------------------  
" Dilandau " Atrea's voice mutters in her sleep. " NNNOOOOOOOO "  
she wakes up in a cold sweat. Oh shit, what a bad dream. Wait a second  
Where are the men? They are gone? Why would they leave me here   
unharmed? Maybe they were trying to teach me a lesson. Not that i  
learned anything anyway. Except to kill them if i ever see them again.  
Owwww my head is throbbing, i am going to rest a little longer.  
Celena What did you do to those men? " I killed them " Why?  
" Because they were going to hurt her, i would not let that happen "  
You killed them in my body? " Yes ". Oh god Celena said. Her mind  
passed out. Dilandau was almost strong enough to take his body back.  
He would need a few more days.  
--------------------  
Later that afternoon ( Atrea )  
--------------------  
What? This IS Zaibach? There is nothing left. No ruins. Nothing  
but a stick in the ground and a few people in huts. How am i ever going  
to find his grave?  
" Excuse me sir "? I asked one of the men. " Yes, what do you want  
girl"? the man said. " I am looking for the grave of Dilandau Albatou,  
do you know where it is "? i asked hopeful. " Dilandau? He was last   
seen over that ridge, with the melef wreckage, he is probably buried  
somewhere up there " the man said. " How far away is it " i asked.  
" About a days walk " the man replied. A woman came out of the hut and  
said " Would you like to stay here tonight "? " I guess so, i   
am kinda tired " i said really meaning i was tired. " Well then you   
stay here tonight and tomorrow you can tell us why your so interested  
in his grave. I know where his melef is in the wreckage " the woman  
responded. " sounds good to me " i said and sat down next to their  
fire. Next thing i knew i was asleep.  
Celena/Dilandau "That woman knows where my Alseides is?"   
Dilandau said. "Well that is what she said Dilandau " Celena replied.   
"Fine then, we stay here and listen to them. I want to find out more   
about it " Dilandau states. " Fine whatever " Celena replys tired.  
-------------------  
The Hut The next morning  
-------------------  
" My name is Ziola, what's yours " Ziola asked. " Uh my name is  
Eva " I said. " Are you from Zaibach Eva "? Ziola asked. " Ummmm no i  
came from Merrosa " i told her. " Are you from Zaibach " i went on to   
say. " No, not originally. I came from Ispano " she said.  
-So Atrea is back to lying huh. Shhhhhhhh i want to hear. Fine   
Celena i will think quieter.-  
" Ispano, i heard that place was really nice, why did you come here  
to this " I pointed in every direction. " I was betrothed to one of  
Zaibach's generals. We were in love " she said sadly. " oh i see " I  
said not sure what to say. I was unfamilair to the people of Zaibach.  
The only ones i knew were all dead and from the floating fortress.  
" I came here a few months before the war, because he asked me to marry  
him, this place is not the same without him, i miss him with all my   
heart " she said depressed. " I am so sorry " i said.  
-Dilandau, did you know Ziola? Yes, she followed me everywhere i   
went in Zaibach. Dornkirk wanted me to marry someone and he was going   
to arrange it with her, i told him no, and thats about the time i met  
Atrea. I didn't give Ziola a second thought after that. She kept   
following me around even during the war, when i stopped here for   
supplies and what not. She would not leave me alone. She tried to   
seduce me a couple of times and i rejected her because she was not  
Atrea. I did not know she was engaged to another general though.   
Dilandau stated.-  
" Yes, he was the love of my life. He loved me sooooooo very much.  
I was heartbroken when i heard he had been killed and i still am. We  
were inseparable him and i. He would read to me from books when he was  
here, and he was great in bed if you know what i mean " Ziola said.  
" You must be so crushed " was all i could think of to say.   
-That does not make any sense Celena. She was always bothering me  
when i was here. How could she have had a love and pursued me? Dilandau  
said confused. Yes, that does seem odd, the way she talks about her   
late husband to be... It does not make sense. Celena said.-  
" But he spent so much time on the floating fortress, i hardly  
got to see him " Ziola said. Floating Fortress? I was there; and there  
were no other generals on there but Dilandau. Who is she talking about?  
-Who is she talking about Dilandau? Celena asked. I have no idea.  
I was the only general on the Floating Fortress. I know i was not in  
love with her nor did i do any of those things she said. Dilandau   
stated perplexed.-  
" What was his name Ziola ? i asked wondering. " His name was  
Dilandau Albatou " Ziola said proudly. " WHAT! " i said horrified.  
-WHAT THE HELL!!!!! LYING BITCH! FUCKING LYING BITCH! I AM GOING TO  
KILL HER!!!. Dilandau yelled so loud in Celena's mind. Wait Dilandau,  
lets hear the rest. Celena said rationally.-  
" You were not engaged to Dilandau! " i got up and screamed at her.  
" Stupid, Lying bitch! " i went on to yell. " I was so, and he loved   
me " she said pouting. " I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!! " I said with a  
new reason to live. I had blood lust in my eyes. My stomach had some  
stray butterflies in it. I was shaking with anger. I wanted to kill her  
in cold blood, Taking her apart, with my new sword piece by piece.  
She jumped up and backed away from me, her now boyfriend, the guy i  
talked with last night jumped in front of her to defend her from my  
attack. " You cannot save her " i said coldly. "   
- Looks like you won't have to kill her Dilandau. Atrea seems more  
likely to do it now. Celena stated. If she doesn't, i will. She put   
those thoughts into Atrea's head trying to get her to doubt my love  
for her. She won't get away with it. Dilandau said harshly.-  
" You should believe her miss, i can verify her story " the   
boyfriend said with sword out. " Then i will have to kill you as well   
for your lies " I stated with hot anger in my voice. " What do you care  
what was in the past anyway girl " he stated. " Because I, was on the  
floating fortress. I was engaged to him. I was to have his child. And  
now you stand there and lie to me!!!! I have nothing to lose by killing  
you both " I said with my blood lust pronounced in my voice.  
- I want their blood Celena, I want to rip out her vocal chords and  
smash her head in, I WANT THEIR BLOOD NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dilandau said  
so hot with anger he passed out. Dilandau? Are you still in there?-  
" You will die this day! " I shouted happily. They ran away very   
fast not looking back. " Come back here cowards " I yelled after them.  
I was getting hot and my knees weak, i was shaking so bad i could not   
stop myself from passing out. What if she was telling the truth......  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue. This is my first fanfic, this is also the first story i have  
acutually written. Please be kind.  
-------------------  
Chapter 13: Teetering on the edge  
-------------------  
-Hope is the destination that we seek.  
Love is the road that leads to hope.  
Courage is the motor that drives us.  
We travel out of darkness into faith.-  
  
- Book of Counted Sorrows-  
-------------------  
That night ( Atrea )  
-------------------  
It is just past sunset, and the night is cold. A fire burns   
brightly next to the hut. There is a man cooking some kind of meat.  
Atrea is still barely awake.  
" Don't believe everything you hear, miss " the man said cooking  
over the fire. " Who are you " Atrea said barely a whisper. " Who i am  
is not important. I heard what Ziola and Gabriel said to you. They were  
lying, i hope that you didn't believe them for a second " he said.  
" I don't know what i believe anymore, the last couple of years have  
been a huge disappointment to me. I don't know what to do anymore. I   
don't know how to feel anymore " Atrea said coldly. " Well maybe if  
everyone listened to their hearts more, these situations would never  
arise " the man said. Atrea said falling asleep " Maybe so..   
Maybe not.. "  
-------------------  
Dilandau? Are you in there? Hello? I am going home, Dilandau. This  
is pointless sitting here. " No " he replied barely audible. Why? What  
is the point of staying here any longer? " Haven't you figured it out  
yet ?" he said depressed. No, What are you talking about? " Do you  
remember the cave we passed about an hour ago ?" he asked. Yes why?  
" Take me there " he said. Ok fine whatever. With that said Celena   
walked back to the cave hoping that soon this would all be over.  
About an hour later Ok Dilandau we're here. " Is there a bag   
still over in the corner "? he asked. Yes it is still there. " Let's  
rest before you home " he said depressed. I can go home? " yes, after  
we rest here for the night " he said sounding defeated.   
There have never been words, that i am so glad to hear.  
--------------------  
In the cave a few hours into Celena's sleep  
--------------------  
Celena's Dreams Dilandau you haven't invaded my dreams for   
awhile. What's going on? Silence Hello? Could you turn some lights  
on? It is too dark. Hello, are you there?Silence Celena.Celena.Celena  
where are you? A voice whispered. Are you mad Dilandau? I am here. Not  
for long....... he replied. What are you talking about Dilandau? I am  
strong enough to take my life back, and now it is time to end yours. He  
said happily. " WHAT!!!???? " she yelled into the darkness.  
Dilandau comes into the darkness and changes the landscape to the  
last place he exsisted. They ae both standing in the wreckage of the   
Red Alseides. He has a sword in his hand. " Why have you brought me   
here?" Celena asked him. " Don't you get it? All this time i was   
building my strength. I am taking back my body and mind this night "  
he replied. " All this time, you were stalling me ?" she asked him.  
" Very good, even for your pathetic brain to figure it out " he said.  
Celena ran. " It's not like i can't find you " he called out.  
" There you are. I am not killing you because i want to Celena. It  
is necesary for my survival " he said. " She doesn't love you anymore,  
she hates you and you can't win her back. Killing me will solve   
nothing. You heard her, she believes in those lies " Celena said   
pleading desperatly. " Maybe so... " he said and chopped her head off.  
Thus ending the dream. Now Dilandau's body was changing back to his  
original form as he slept regaining his waking strength.  
It was almost sunrise and Dilandau was waking up very groggy. Did   
it work? he thought. He looked around at his body which was in a dress.  
He ripped it off and saw it was complete. He was back and she was gone  
for good. He bathed in the waterfall seeing his reflection in the   
water. The scar was gone and he was still beautiful. He felt giddy.  
He changed into the clothes he bought in the market. Black shiny pants  
and a gray oversized shirt. He had a sword stashed here also from the  
fight with those 6 men. He was ready to come for Atrea.  
-------------------  
The Hut  
-------------------  
The man who was occuping space last night was dead. He was killed  
in his sleep by none other than Ziola and Gabriel. They disposed of  
the body a mile away. Atrea now blindfolded. Her hands were tied behind  
her back and her legs tied together. She was still out cold.  
" I say we kill her now " Ziola said hatefully. " We wait until she  
is awake so she can answer your questions Ziola, she can't very well   
answer them if she is dead now can she ?" Gabriel said to her ice cold  
stare. " Yes, i do want answers. How can she say those hurtful things  
to me? A princess of Ispano. " Well then we wait " Gabriel said. " i  
wonder where she got this ring? Ziola held it up to closely examine   
it. " There is no way my Dilandau would have given it to her " she said  
hatefully. " It doesn't make sense. They had no girl Dragon Slayers on  
the fortress " she went on to say. " Your right of course my dear " he  
replied. " He had to love me and only me, Dornkirk told me as much "   
she said feeling reassured. " So Dilandau never told you himself that  
he loved you?" Gabriel said surprised. " Well no, but i knew it. I just  
knew it. Who couldn't love a dark-haired Raven like me " She said  
smiling. She sat down next to him at the fire.  
Dilandau listened to this whole conversation. He was angry. I mean  
he was seething. He came out of the woods to confront his prey. They   
saw him coming. They were shocked.  
" Dilandau " Ziola said in surprise. " I thought you were dead "  
she went on to say. " So it seems i live afterall, I heard all your   
lies Ziola " he said really pissed off. " What lies " she said. Holy  
shit it was like his eyes changed color to blood red. " I hate you  
Ziola, I have always hated you. I never gave you a second thought. In  
fact you followed me around like a lost dog. And now your delusional   
brain tells you i was in love with you? " he stated in manical   
laughter. He went on to say " Your a sick twisted bitch. And now i am  
going to kill you and i will enjoy this " he said through his teeth.  
" Why would you want to kill me? And risk a war ?" she replied hurt.  
" A war? Hahahahahahahahahaha. Zaiback has already fallen. Who would  
be the wiser if i killed you both? HMMMMMMMMMM " he said in joyful  
anger. " you can't kill me " she said pleading. " Oh, but i can and i  
will. For putting those horrible thoughts into my love's head. For that  
you will suffer " he stated advancing on her. " Now, give me that ring  
and i will spare your life " he said mad as hell not even close to   
meaning it. " Ok, here " she said and threw the ring to him.  
" I lied, i will kill you anyway " he said laughing. Then he   
chopped off Gabriel's head and advanced toward her. " No,please maybe  
we can work this misunderstanding out " she said hopeful. " Oh don't  
worry princess i will not kill you right away " he said with pleasure.  
He then cut her in 3 places. Her stomach- a deep cut, her arm- right  
above her wrist, and her leg- above the knee. " If you don't die, then  
you may live suffering " he said.  
Ziola went down for the count barely alive. Dilandau picked up a  
still out cold Atrea and slipped her ring back on her finger, kissing   
it tenderly. He took her back to the cave and set her down near the  
entrance. He left her tied up because he had no strength left, he ate  
some of the food that was in his pack and fell into deep sleep.  
-------------------  
That night at sunset  
-------------------  
Dilandau still asleep. Atrea wakes up to darkness from the blind  
fold, and realizes that she is tied up. What the..... where the hell  
am i and why am i tied up like this. These ropes are too tight. Damn.  
I should have never trusted that guy at the campfire. Or was it him   
that did this? Could Ziola have come back and did this? Or someone   
else? She thought while sitting up. She heard breathing, echo. She   
figured she was in a cave with one person because she could hear the   
waterfall behind her. " I can hear you breathing asshole. And you   
snore. Let me go or face my wrath " she said loud enough to wake  
Dilandau. " Come on take off these ropes and blindfold and face me "  
she called out. A low pitched muffled voice replied " No " and then  
silence.  
Dilandau woke up to Atrea's angry voice. He put a cloth to his  
mouth so she would not recognize the voice. He wanted a chance to   
explain before he untied her. " Why do you tie me up " she said. "If  
your going to kill me than do it and get it over with, or better yet  
keep your hands clean and allow me the honor of taking my own life "  
she called out into the darkness. " No " was all the man replied.   
" Fine, have it your way. we will both just sit here in silence then "  
she said defeated.  
The voice spoke " You must not believe the bitch, she lies.   
Dilandau loves you and only you. He never wavered in that. " What do  
you mean he loves me? You said that in the present tense. He IS dead,  
you sick bastard " she yelled angry. " That i did " the voice said.  
" Toying with me? she replied. " What if i told you Dilandau is not   
dead and is very much alive " he said. " And what if i told you that  
if you untied me, i would not kill you " she said proudly. " Do you  
love him Atrea ?" he said in a faraway, scared, but muffled voice.   
" How do you know my real name? What do you care if i love him or   
not, it doesn't matter much now does it " she said. " DO YOU LOVE HIM  
OR DO YOU BELIEVE THE LIES ?" he yelled at her. " I don't know what  
to believe, i don't know how i feel. I don't know what i would do if  
he was alive " she replied harshly. " Then you will sit here until you  
decide " he said angry. " Fine, Jackass. You will be waiting awhile.  
I don't feel like playing any games with you at this moment. Perhaps  
if you untie me...... " she said to the man sweetly. " i won't fall  
for that twice " he replied. " twice ?" she inquired. " yes, twice. Has  
your hearing been impaired " he said. " My hearing is just fine. Do i   
know you ?" she asked confused. " In a matter of speaking i suppose  
you would " he replied. " That is not an answer! " she said annoyed.  
" no i suppose it isn't " he replied happy with himself for winning.  
" Two can play your intrigue, friend " she said sarcastically.  
" Are you thristy or hungry " the man asked. " No " she said.  
" Well if you die on me from starvation, you will never know who i am.  
Aren't you a bit curious who your captur is ?" he said happy. " Yes, i  
suppose i am a bit hungry, you will have to feed me though or untie   
me " she said happy with her answer. " I can feed you. If you like i  
can bathe you too " he said seductively. " I am fine, but i thank you  
for the offer. The next time i am tied up, and if i need to be clean, i  
will be sure to look you up. Uh what did you say your name was,   
Friend ?" she said smiling sweetly. " i didn't " is all he replied.  
" So you didn't, i was being presumptuous again. Please forgive me "  
she said playfully. They sat in silence while he fed her.  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
" What do you mean Celena is gone Van? Allen asked impatiently.  
" I mean, a few days ago Atrea went for a walk and never came back.  
Shortly after Celena disappeared. No one has seen either woman " Van  
told him. " I leave her alone for a few days and she disapears "? Allen  
muttered to himself. " Don't worry Allen we will find them both. I have  
every available man looking for them " Van said to him worriedly. " i  
hope they are safe " Allen said while looking out the window. " I am  
sure they are fine " Van said trying to sound reassuring even though  
he was worried too.  
later that day " King Fanel, we have found this woman barely  
alive near the fallen Zaibach. " a gaurd said. " Get the healers in   
here they must keep her breathing, she might know something " yelled  
Van.   
The healers came in and pronounced her to be alive but the next   
few hours would be critical. Her wounds were deep but she would   
hopefully live. There was nothing else they could do for her. Van and  
Allen stayed with the woman hoping she would wake up and know   
something.   
-------------------  
The next morning Sunrise ( Fanelia )  
-------------------  
Ziola wakes up very weak. " She is awake Van " Allen said nudging  
Van awake. " Where. Where am i ?" the woman asked them. " your safe  
and your in Fanelia " Van replied still waking up. " How did i get   
here? " Ziola asked. " My men found you and my healers tended to your  
wounds " Van said standing up. " What is your name " Allen asked   
softly. " Ziola princess of Ispano " she replied still very weak and  
tired. " Who did this to you ?" Van said. " Dilandau " she said sadly.  
" WHAT?! " Van and Allen said in unison. " you must be mistaken Allen  
said sharply. " No, it was him. He said he wanted to make me suffer "  
she said hurt and sad. " That. That. That can't be " Van said in shock.  
" I asure you it was, i know him well " she said. " why would he want  
to make you suffer, princess ?" Allen asked. She went through the whole  
story about the girl she found named Eva and what Dilandau told her  
about that girl being his love. She told them about the ring etc. Of  
course she made herself out to be the victim.  
Allen and Van in the study "It all makes sense now " Allen said   
to Van. " What does? Fill me in " Van asked him. " When i first met   
Atrea, she told me her name was Atrea Eva SanMartine. I thought the   
middle name was odd. And now this Eva is Dilandau's love from before  
the great war? She left gaps in her story for the time she was here.  
Now i see why she did that, on purpose. Now the lies make sense. Before  
the war, Dilandau came looking for her. And that serpent ring,  
Atrea had on while she was here, i noticed it right before i left. And  
now Celena had disappeared. Dilandau sightings. It could be only one  
thing. Allen stated as though he was thinking aloud. " What thing?"   
Van said perplexed. " That Dilandau took over Celena in hopes of going  
after his love again. Celena could be lost forever to that psycopath "  
Allen said now pissed. " So where do we look for them now " Van said.  
" Good question, Dilandau must be stopped before he causes more pain "  
Allen said. " Maybe we can still save Celena " Allen said hopeful.  
" It is probaby too late to save her Allen " Van said sadly. " Never  
say that! " Allen yelled. " Ok.Ok Allen i'm sorry " Van said hurt.  
" No i am sorry, it is just hard " Allen said regretfully. " Don't   
worry Allen, we will find them " Van said confident.  
-------------------  
The Cave  
-------------------  
" You feel better " the man asked me. " Yes, i do thanks. I am sure  
i would feel much better with a shower though " I said playfully. " ok  
say no more " the man said and got a clean cloth and began cleaning   
her hair and face. " I was kidding " i replied sarcatically. " So, your  
almost clean now he said. " besides you have nothing i have not seen   
before " he went on to say. " I am sure if have seen lots of naked   
girls " she said annoyed. " No, only one girl, one time " he said. " oh  
uhhhhhh ok " she said stuttering. He then reached up the back of her   
shirt and began cleaning her skin. When he was done he touched her   
tatoo, mesmorized by it. He was tracing circles with his fingers on it.  
" Are you about done " she said angrily. " uh umm ya " he said and got  
up. " I am going to tell you something, then i am going to untie you "  
he stated to her. " Ok well what is it " she said confused at his new  
found forwardness. " I want you to promise to listen to everything i   
have to say and not say anything " he stated in a faraway voice. " Ok  
i promise " she said looking forward to the prospect of being untied.  
" About 2 years ago i fell in love with a woman. I knew she was the  
only one i wanted. She gave me hope, happiness, and purpose. Then one  
day the gods took her away. I was devastated. I went crazy, well   
psycotic is a better word. After the war i was hurt badly hurt, my   
mind was tired. Then one day i heard that my love came back. So i   
waited until i was strong enough to come for her. Many people told her  
i was dead. They thought i was. But i would not give up i had to be  
stronger. I followed her to Zaibach. Where she was told lies by a sick  
woman. I was hoping she would never doubt my love for her. I was not   
sure though. The woman and a man came back and tied her up and were   
going to harm my love while she slept. I killed them both and brought   
my love here to this cave in hopes that she would still love me. I am  
asking if you still love me Atrea " he said hopefully. He took the   
cloth from his mouth and said in his own voice " I love you Atrea, do   
you still love me ".   
A stunned Atrea went white and passed out, with Dilandau sitting   
over her untieing her hands and feet. He removed the blindfold and  
began stroking her hair. He layed down next to her listening to her   
breathe. He hoped she would still love him. But he didn't know. She  
lost her will to live.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

DisClaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the people in it. Please  
don't sue:0) This is the last chapter to this story. It had to end  
sometime. But the good news is, that after this chapter a new story is   
born. Please look for the title " Zaibach Reborn ". A sequel to " A  
love before the great war. Who knows maybe my creativity will flow into  
a lifelong tale. I have to burn out someday right:0) Or not.  
-------------------  
Chapter 14: Hunt for Dilandau  
-------------------  
-I didn't hear you leave. I wonder how am i still here. I don't   
want to move a thing, it might change my memory. Oh i am what i am,  
I'll do what i want, but i can't hide. I won't go, i won't sleep, i  
can't breathe, until you're resting here with me. I won't leave, i   
can't hide, i cannot be, until your resting here with me.-  
-Dido-  
-------------------  
The Cave  
-------------------  
Middle of the night Atrea opens her eyes. What ? I am untied. I  
can see? That voice..... Where is he? I seem to be alone. Left with  
many questions. Dilandau alive..... he came for me. I know he loves   
me, how could i ever doubt that? I won't again. I will not consider it.  
The past is in the past, and all that i am, remains with him. I don't   
need him to define me. I need him to complete my broken self. I wonder  
where he went? Is he still here wondering what i will do?  
" Dilandau, are you still here? I love you." I said whispering. I   
got up to look around. I got maybe a foot when i felt a hand on my  
shoulder. I closed my eyes. His other hand on my waist. It was quiet.  
His lips kissed my neck, softly, tenderly. I couldn't move. I couldn't  
breathe. This moment will be forever etched into my mind. He slowly  
turned my, still body around. I opened my eyes. He was looking into   
them as if he could see my soul. We stayed there for an eternity just  
content in our breathing, and what our eyes saw. We were one. One in  
the same. We felt the same passion in our being, the same bloodlust for  
all who stood against us. And in this moment i knew that we belonged   
togther. Without question. Neither of us daring to speak, afraid to   
ruin a long awaited dream. He touched my face. He pulled my body closer  
to his, and from there we made love for hours.  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
" Have you heard any word Allen "? Van asked. " No, there have   
been no other sightings " Allen said discouraged. " Well we can't give  
up!" Van said pounding his fists onto the table. " And we won't Van,   
What's gotton into you "? Allen asked him. " I was going to ask Atrea   
to marry me " Van sighed. " What ?" Allen stated in shock. " She would  
have made a fine queen Allen, her fighting skills, her driven passion.  
She was doing so much better and then..... she disappeared. I will not  
let Dilandau have her! " Van stated angry. " Where did all this come  
from Van " Allen asked. " I don't know, after Hitomi left, i felt lost.  
And then she came into my life and i fell in love " he said  
uncomfortably. " We WILL get both of them back Van, i am sure of it "  
Allen stated with driven confidence. " I hope your right " Van said  
resigned.  
-------------------  
The Cave at dawn  
-------------------  
" I never thought i would see you again " Dilandau said to Atrea.  
" I thought you were dead, i was going to find your grave, so i could  
die there with you " she said ashamed. " Tell me what happened after   
you left Gaea " Dilandau asked softly. He then held her hand, and they  
watched the sunrise together.   
" I woke up to a hosipital, the doctor told me i was 2 months   
pregnant. I was in despair. After that, i didn't do much. I prayed   
everyday. I cursed God everyday. Then i lost the baby. The doctor told  
me that i cannot have anymore children because of all the damage the  
miscarriage caused. I was numb and became suicidal. I jumped off the  
cliff near my house and then the bright light brought me back to Gaea.  
When i came back i was near Austuria, Millerna said i was catatonic.  
I don't remember much after that. Just a few pieces. I ended up in  
Fanelia. And then i heard you were dead, so i set out to look for your  
grave. And now i am here " i said trying to smile.  
"Well that's all that matters now. That your here with me. We are  
together. Nothing else matters " he said kissing my forehead. " What  
do we do now " i asked him. " I don't know, my only goal was to find   
you, i have not got that far " he said looking at the sky. " Weren't  
you the heir to Zaibach's throne ?" i asked him. " Yes, i suppose i am  
the king to a fallen country " he said chuckling. " No, i meant, that  
if Zaibach has a king and it's people, then all is not lost " I said  
excitedly. " You mean rebuild Zaibach "? he asked with sudden   
happiness. " Well ya, why not?" i said confident. He kissed me hard on   
my lips and ran back to the cave to start making plans. I ran after  
him. He turned around and said " Sometimes your brilliant " i said  
" i know " with a curved smile playing on my lips.  
This is how it begins, with an idea that will shape the nation of  
Zaibach once more. We began making plans. This is the happiest i can   
remember since the last time i was with him.  
-------------------  
Zaibach  
-------------------  
" People of Zaibach i am your king, Dilandau Albatou. Hear me " he  
said with conviction is his voice. The scattered people started to come  
up to the hill where we were standing. Their were hundreds within an  
hour. " All is not lost. Today is the day we will begin again. Today  
we will rebuild Zaibach. Together we will be a nation once more. Based  
on our ideals, goals, and our lives. Are you with me ?" said Dilandau  
loudly to the crowd. I knew he was a born leader. The crowds of people  
cheered. Dilandau made 6 separate groups of leaders. They would become  
factions to the newly born Zaibach. They split up and began making  
arrangements for the re-building of Zaibach. This was a good day for   
all of us.  
-------------------  
Fanelia  
-------------------  
An out of breath gaurd runs up to Van, Allen and other military  
leaders. " What is it " Van asks. " Ah uh umm, there is activity in  
Zaibach King Fanel " the man said trying to breathe. " What do you   
mean by activity " Van yells at him. " Well sir, there are walls going  
up around Zaibach right now. No one can get close enough to see what  
they are doing. They have a full army regiman standing gaurd. I saw  
melefs and thousands of people with weapons standing lookout " the  
gaurd told Van. " Holy shit! They are rebuilding Zaibach " Van yelled  
to the others. " What are we going to do "? Allen asked.   
" Ok, this is what we are going to do. Allen your going back to   
Austuria to inform Millerna of Zaibach activity. Someone fetch Ziola,  
send her home to Ispano so she can inform her father. Gaddes, you go  
to Freid and warn Duke Chid, and the rest of you generals make combact  
preperations in case we go to war " Van said and everyone left. The  
only person who stayed was Van's trusted advisor Jeramiah. " Jeramiah  
i want you to personally inform the smaller countries of this latest  
update, and report back to me as soon as possible. " Yes, sir " he  
said and ran out the door.  
--------------------  
Zaibach ( after dinner )  
--------------------  
" Atrea, there is something important i want to ask you " Dilandau  
said blushing. " Whatever it is, my answer is always yes " i replied.  
" But you don't know the question " he whined. " Ok, Ok ask your  
question, the answer will still be yes though " i said unaware of  
what he was going to ask me. " Will you marry me Atrea, and become  
Queen of all Zaibach " he spit out. " Yes, i will marry you. As long  
as you remember i am your wife first and foremost and the country  
comes second " she said smiling. She never expected this, but was  
happy, it was all finally coming together. He jumped up and hugged her  
tightly. " You do know that i won't wear dresses " she stated. He   
started laughing and said " I know, I know, you can wear whatever you  
want. You can wear nothing if you like " he said playfully. " haha "  
i retorted and we went to bed.  
-------------------  
Well that is it. The finale of this story. "Zaibach Reborn" will be  
coming soon. As soon as i get the details down for what i want to do  
with the story i will start posting again. It should not take long, i  
already have a rough draft and several ideas for how the story will   
play out. I will tell you this. Van wants Atrea to marry him. Princess  
Ziola wants Dilandau for herself, still. Allen runs around in circles  
not sure what is up or down. Zaibach has no intention of causing a war.  
But there just might be one. Who will ally together? Which country   
would start a war? Will atrea and Dilandau go ballistic together? or be  
helpless victims to someone else's terror. Will Hitomi come back?  
Stay tuned. I should have the first chapter up before the week is out.   
Sequel " Zaibach Reborn " by AKA Ellone.  



End file.
